The Pendragon Files
by Viktobi
Summary: 21st Century Camelot, young Merlin finds himself in an unusual situation with the CIA, suddenly the dark past of Camelot's most powerful family catches up on them. With the CIA on his back and all fingers pointing at him...how can he clear his innocence
1. Prologue

Arthur's note: So here is my latest work in progress…it is something I came up with out of the blue….comments and suggestions are of course welcome. Thank you all for reading. This story is of course inspired from my favorite series Merlin. All characters belong to BBC

**Prologue:**

_29__th__ June 2011, Time: 22:50 hrs_

_Location: __Camelot Police Station, Quarters 52_

_Room number__ 13, also known to the force as the Magic room_

_Subject: 24 year old male, name with held_

_Agent in __Charge: Kiki O._

_They studied him closely, the subject who is very much aware that the mirrored glass in the room he was in…was what separated him from the police or whoever was responsible for keeping him here._

___  
>He was right…..<em>

___"Your turn Kiki….he's pretty shaken up…don't think he had anything to do with this mess..." her partner, Oliver says this more to himself._

__

_The rest of the gang look unto her, their bodies drained and their eyes exhausted. The case has been ongoing, the media was a pain and the public was in sheer confusion._

___It was their job to keep it all calm, from the look of things – not really quite the success._

___Kiki took the file from her partner, looking at it she commented blandly, "Is he talking at least?"_

_Oliver shook his head, "Like I said….he's beat….maybe you can use your charms."_

___She shoved him slightly, "Outta my way…let me handle this….you boys watch and listen….carefully."_

_The rest of the gang simply yawn, they were tired, but they had to wait until she finishes with the suspect._

___  
>Secretly each of them hoped the young man would talk, heck even confess…but they knew he was innocent…they felt it….watching their officer from the glass window.<em>

_The suspect could not see them, but they observed him well. He was fidgeting, very nervous and impatiently waiting for the next person who would question him._

___  
>Oliver was unsuccessful, but Kiki….she never failed.<em>

_Oliver turns to the rest of the gang, "Look at her, let's see if she can succeed"_

_Silently they all hoped she would…._

_Kiki enters the Magic room confidently. The young man acknowledges her presence briefly before his eyes quickly slither towards his half filled plastic cup._

_She sits herself on the chair, crossing her legs she begins to talk, "My name is Kiki….I…"_

"_They told me about you…" he quietly spoke…_

_She turns her eyes to the mirrored window; the gang feel her icy glare…._

"_They did?" toying with her pen she shrugs her shoulders, "shame…I do not know a thing about you….except your name…Mr."_

"_Just call me Merlin." He quickly interrupted her._

__

_She nods, "Very well….Merlin."_

___But the young man suddenly sits up straight, "I am innocent…Kiki."_

___There is a moment of eerie silence in the room, "No one is accusing you of anything….We just need to know the facts."_

_He smiles, fumbling with his fingers, "Everything points towards me…."_

_"Then explain why it shouldn't"_

___Leaning back on his chair, his eyes catch hers, "It's a long story…"_

___Kiki could sense the bitching of her gang in the back area, they will not be pleased…but at least he was willing to talk._

"_I am all ears, Merlin….I am all ears."_

___"You are not from Camelot." He suddenly says, to which she nods in agreement._

_"Then you would not understand…" he leans back, covering his face with his hands._

___She pulls her chair close, leaning on the table resting on her elbows, in a stern and honest manner she slowly begins to speak, "I am here to help you…and if it means staying all night…then that is what has to be done. The whole world is watching. The media is going crazy, this involves a major corporation…major players – big shots! Guys with big bucks, not ordinary hillbillies like you and I. And Merlin…you are the only lead the force has…."_

___"What are you?"_

___She smiles, "CIA…"_

_"In Camelot?"_

___She bites her lower lip, "It's brutal out there…like I said…the whole world is watching….and you are the key…"_

___His eyes begin to quiver, "I….I…..what about….my…."_

_"I cannot disclose anything to you yet….you need to let us in….if you are innocent as you claim…"_

___"I AM INNOCENT!"_

___Suddenly Kiki stood up, "Then let me help you!"_

___Merlin's legs wouldn't stop moving, he was deep in thought…there was another moment of silence between them. Kiki offered him a cigarette, he thought for a bit and decided to take it._

___Taking a long drag on hers she watched as he struggled with the technique of trying to light a cigarette. He finally succeeded._

___Getting ready for the next line of speech, she found herself once more interrupted by his loud coughing._

___"If smoking isn't your thing, then don't bother….it's a bitch when you get into the habit."_

___Merlin gulped the remainder of his drink all in one go, "I am stressed. They say these things calm you."_

___Taking another puff she amusingly replied, "Only for the weak. You don't need it trust me…."_

___"How old are you?" he found himself asking._

___She shrugged her shoulders and slumps herself on her chair, "Not nice asking a lady that…but if it calms your nerves, I'm bout your age…."_

_He sighs, stubbing his cigarette in the plastic cup, "If I tell you my story…will you let me go?"_

_With her__ legs stretched on the side of the table, Kiki amusingly assures him, "There is a lot of coffee and smokes here….I am up for it…like I said, tell me your story….I am here to help…I know what to expect its in our files- murder, scandal, fraud- it's all here…what I need to know is why how and when?"_

_He sat up now, alert and ready, "What do you know about Pendragon Corporation?"_

_She shrugs her shoulders, "Up until yesterday….nothing, they are big…but so is Apple, Google, Starwood, MacDonald's….I could go on."_

"_Then clearly Kiki….I am to start from the very beginning."_

_She smiles at him__, arms wide open she urged him to continue, "I am all yours…" she places the recorder in the middle of the table, "Tell me your story."_

_Merlin moved his weight closer to the recorder, he looked up at her, his eyes piercing into hers, "How do I start?"_

"_Introduce yourself…..and from then on…it should flow easily…"_

___"Ok….I shall begin my story…."_

___Behind the glass mirror, the team secretly rejoices….they too would have to listen intently. But at least they would have their story._

___Finally._


	2. Questions, Questions

**Chapter 1:**** Questions Questions!**

Kiki lights herself another cigarette, the recorder is on, slowly she waves her hand signaling for Merlin to begin, "We will start….Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Merlin Emrys, I am 24 years old."

"Go on…."

He stares at her blankly, "What am I supposed to say?"

She takes a long drag from her cigarette, fumbling with her nose she asks, "What do you do?"

"I am the Executive Assistant to the Vice President of Pendragon Corporation. In other words…his secretary." He mutters this lamely.

This caught her attention, "The Vice President? You mean…."

Merlin nods his head, "Yes, Arthur Pendragon himself…."

To which Kiki simply shrugs her shoulders, "Tell me about Pendragon Corporation…"

The lights above them flicker for a slight second, he smiles at her curious expression, "You see it, what else do you want to know, except that if you are not of the Pendragon Bloodline, then forget ever having a say in the corporation."

"I see…." She really didn't know much about the corporation….

They stop for a moment, he was thirsty. She rushes out of the room to get him a fresh cup, behind him was a water dispenser. He fills his cup up and retreats back to his chair. After taking a huge sip, he finally continues to speak, "The Pendragons protect their establishment. Uther Pendragon is the CEO, in charge of Pendragon Corporations. His son, Arthur is his second in command."

He pauses waiting for her to comment, when nothing was said from her side, he proceeded further,

"He has other relatives who run other aspects of the company

For example, Pendragon Electronics is headed by Uther's brother Agravaine

Pendragon Studios the famed amusement park is headed by his daughter Morgana."

"How did one family achieve this much wealth in very little time?"

Her question forces him to smile inwardly to himself….the world was a funny place, it's all about the money….always.

"Very little time?" he asks amusingly, "I must correct you, my dear friend. The Pendragons have been in Camelot's history for centuries.

Perhaps not heading a giant corporation, but there has always been money, perhaps they were even kings and queens… I don't know, but that family carries wealth to their name…And to be fair…Camelot owes them a lot. Without them the community wouldn't be as it is. The Pendragons have succeeded in placing Camelot on the map…With the help of the media, with their publicity. "

Kiki bit her lower lip thoughtfully, she was now scribbling stuff down, "How did you get the job?"

Merlin sat back in his chair, "My uncle, Gaius, he's their family doctor. One good word from him and I was given the job as an office clerk. More like a coffee boy for the VP's department heads….but it was a living.  
>That was four years ago….I got promoted…now I only serve coffee to the VP himself…."<p>

"Seriously…..?"

"It's a joke….that's how I look at things….I look at it with humor. Being part of the Executive Office gave me access to a lot of things…."

"Things like?" she was hoping to have her break now….

He was more relaxed now and found himself at ease with her, "Things I rather not remember. You see Uther or Arthur on the cover of Forbes Magazine….you see Morgana…you see Lance….and you think to yourself…Wow, I work with these people….I see them almost every day…I mean these are top people….and the closer you are to them….believe me it just happened….never wanted to….but working together…you have no choice. They take you in….and once they do…you realize that they are pretty….fucked up in the head….excuse my language."

This came as a surprise to her, "Uther took you in?"

Shaking his head he opted to explain further, "Well he never got my name right, but he knew who I was….he acknowledged me. Treated me like how he treated most of his workers…like shit."

Stretching her arms and glancing over her notes, her eyes fell on to a name he had mentioned previously…." Who is Lance?" she asked, "you mentioned Lance…."

There was a warmth in his face, Lance obviously was someone he held much admiration for. The CIA agent watched him carefully as he took in a deep breath and began to speak, "Lance is Arthur's right hand man and best friend. If you ask me, he runs the business, he is the real star….he has Arthur's back runs the minor sister companies as well. He's in charge of the Business Development Sector. He spots a potential continent, does his research with his team and runs back to base. Tells them about it….it takes them few weeks to assess the whole thing because when Lance is on a project they know for sure that he is right….within weeks Pendragon Corporation has taken over." He got up to re-fill his cup.

"That's Lance. I think what everyone liked best was that he wasn't even a Pendragon, so he had his way with rank and file. Never raised his voice at them. Was very social, very down to earth.

People talk, they say he came from humble beginnings. Apparently he earned Arthur's trust when he rescued Arthur from some crazy fight that could have gotten both of them killed. I don't really know the details…but people say it was brutal and if Lance hadn't jumped in….Arthur Pendragon would be well in his grave."

"So he trusted Lance?" She made a mental note to check on Lance's personal file…his name had not been brought up.

Merlin smiled, "Big time. And I saw why. The man was loyal to a fault. But Uther couldn't stand Lance. Said Lance made his son soft. They had a row before when Arthur signed the agreement to increase the basic salary of one of their companies in India by 20%. Arthur's defense was he saw the state of the country…"

She didn't let him finish, "Let me guess, the young Pendragon never even been to India?"

"Exactly! So Uther knew Lance had a thing to do with it."

Turning to a blank page, looking him straight in the eyes Kiki asked, "What can you say about Uther Pendragon?"

His reply was instant, "I hated him….." 

"This statement could incriminate you….." she quickly warned.

There was no remorse on his face, it was as if he had not even heard her, "Why would it? I am being honest. Don't get me wrong….the company's profits have quadrupled since he came on board….well he has always been on board, but more like since he became CEO….but he made a lot of enemies. Most of them feared him. I saw how they tremble before him. A lot of Organizations owe a lot to Uther Pendragon. A lot of politicians as well."

"How legal was Uther Pendragon?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't be able to answer that but I think it is pretty clear that business men do bend the law a bit. He used to boast that he had most of the law in his pocket."

"And his son?"

"Arthur is a smart lad. He is young, charms his way into every business deal and charms his way out of trouble. He is the sole heir. A lot of responsibility on him and so far he's been doing well. He's a bit of a spoilt brat, like most well to do kids with trust funds. But he is very much into the family business."

It was clear to her instantly that Merlin held no grudge towards Arthur and if she wasn't mistaken there was a little bit of admiration from his end towards his boss, "Tell me something about Morgana…"

"Morgana?" falling back on his chair, he sighed, " Morgana and I never got along. She didn't like me very much….always felt I was in the way." He mumbled this more to himself.

"Were you?" she noticed suddenly how his eyes avoided hers. There was obviously more to the Morgana- Merlin relationship….it was indeed going to be a long night.

"She was up to no good. You know the story, stole her father's money and squandered it on some spiritual sect that she believed in." clearly he did not like speaking about this.

"Spiritual sect?"

"Some group of weirdoes who believed that the world was encompassed in some weird essence….anyways she did some money laundering and help boost this…sect…"

Kiki decided to just go with the story, "You ratted her out…" she concluded finally.

But Merlin shook his head, "I confided in my Uncle Gaius…who advised me to bring it forward to Lance. I did just that. The rest was all out in the Media."

"Yet she is back….and in charge of Pendragon Studios?"

"Like I said. Pendragon Corporation stays in the family….no matter how messed up they are. She is on allowance they say….a strict one, the day Uther discovered her treachery, he amended his will instantly. God knows how much she will get….but I could care less."

She moved to the next person she had in mind, "Then we have Agravaine….What can you tell me about Uther's over shadowed younger brother."

"When I first met Agravaine, I instantly knew that he wasn't into the whole publicity thing. He was a man who enjoyed the power but not the lime light.

His sense of business was never as powerful as that of Uther's or even Arthur's….his decision making was based more in emotions rather than thought or wit.

The corporation incurred massive losses due to some of his business deals but Lance always knew how to cover it up and if Lance couldn't….Arthur could and if he too could not…Morgana's successful theme parks always closed business on the books."

"Uther left behind a legacy..." she said this more to herself.

"He left behind an empire…." He corrected, suddenly he leaned closer towards her, "but you've been asking me all these questions…let me ask you this? What is it you want from me?

She would answer him honestly, "I need to know all about the Pendragons, everything…what they eat, drink, what they shit out! I don't care….You know something…and giving me bits and pieces of it doesn't quite cut It"

Merlin let out a yawn, "I am ready to tell you everything…but you need to be more specific…..I could start from when I first joined the company…or I can start when Uther handed the company over to Arthur….against his will of course…."

She shook her head, she would have to take this step by step, "Why don't you answer the following for me? Where is Arthur Pendragon?"

He smiled once more, "I doubt you are really interested in his whereabouts…"

He was right, she didn't really give a damn about the sons whereabouts…"True, my concern is where did all the money go? We are talking billions of Dollars….and the one guy with all the access is gone…with a bank account showing zero. But to get to that I need to know where the one person is who has access to the source….And I need to know who is responsible for the murders….murders you claim, you know nothing about!"

"I am just a secretary….Executive Assistant if you please…."

Kiki let out a little sneer, the young man was no longer playing innocent…now he was playing difficult, "Are you talking or not?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Perhaps the Wedding? It all went downhill after that wedding….didn't it?" Kiki suggests.

He shakes his head, "Yes it did…." There is another moment of silence between them before eventually he begins to speak, "I will start with the Wedding….listen carefully."

**Arthur's note: Thank you for reading other chapters will follow…pending on how this story is perceived :P**


	3. The Fiancee's Rat

**Chapte****r 2: The Fiancée's rat… **

_The drilling noise of my alarm clock drained into my ears. As usual I did what came naturally to me. _

_I pressed the snooze button. _

_After some moments it occurred to me that perhaps I had pressed that button too many times this morning. I got up instantly and to my sheer surprise I found myself once more, late for the daily morning briefings._

_I practically sprang out of bed, dashed into the bathroom, washed my face, stumbled out of the bathroom, grabbed a shirt, jumped into my trousers, struggled to button up the shirt and finally found my jacket and- like the wind, I jotted out of my room._

_A brief stop to have a brief chat with my Uncle Gaius, who was having his breakfast all alone._

"_Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, sounding clearly offended, "You used to wake me up…why the sudden change?"_

_He looked up from his cereal bowl and calmly replied, "Sudden change, Merlin? A day ago you insisted on being treated like the 24 year old you are….I am doing just that…."_

I would have stayed to reason this out with him, but I was only too aware that time was not on my side and I would have a very pissed off boss waiting for me.

_Shrugging my shoulders, I just cursed out loud and dashed out of the door._

_As I stepped out on the front porch, I realized instantly that the company car was no where in sight!_

_Rushing back into the house I hollered, "Gaius! Where is the driver?"_

"_What driver?"_

"_Theee driver that picks me up every morning to go to work…"_

_Gaius poured himself another cup of tea, "You mean theeee driver that arrives always on time and you make him wait an hour or more for you?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Yes! Him!"_

"_What is his name?"_

"_I don't know….it's not always the same guy. Where is he?"_

"_I told John, he may leave as it was clearly obvious you were not waking up anytime soon."_

_I could feel my blood pressure rising. For a minute I stood dumbfounded watching my uncle eat his breakfast in utter serenity, "You did what?"_

"_I told him to leave Merlin. You don't expect a grown man waiting on a young chap like that. Clearly he had other errands to do…."_

"_Picking me up is part of his job description!" I practically shrieked._

"_And so is visiting his only child…"_

"_What?"_

"_While he was out waiting for you, to hopefully wake up….we got to know each other better. He was scheduled to meet his child from his estranged wife….I understood completely and urged him to go ahead, that young Merlin…YOUNG 24 year old Merlin would understand….I gave him my word…Nice young man."_

I couldn't believe my luck. Why I had never bothered to pursue a driver's license was beyond my comprehension, "I….I'll just take a cab, I am late…we will have to discuss our estranged relationship when I get back from work….!"

_I could hear my uncle laugh __from a distance._

_It was easy finding a cab, my greatest fear was entering that office, Arthur was clearly waiting for me….and he would be fuming…..this was my 3__rd__ late day in a row, I would have a lot to answer for._

_I scuttled into the office, greeted by the ever loving frown of the rest of the team._

_The path was blocked by no other person than Lance himself, who smiled at me wholeheartedly, "Look at that! Today you are just 52 minutes late….well done Merlin!"_

"_I….over slept…." I say almost breathless._

"_Pfff!" Lance turned his face away, "Don't you go anywhere…you've got killer breath mate!"_

_He dashed into his office, asking me to follow suit, all the rush and I had actually forgotten to brush my teeth._

_He threw at me a British Airway Business class pouch, "There is a toothbrush and some paste in it. Use it wisely…." He was about stepping out of the office when he suddenly stopped as if remembering something, "Oh…and Merlin…Arthur's pretty pissed off…this time….so….Good luck."_

_My day couldn't be any worse, shoulders slouched I took the damned toothbrush and shut myself inside Lance's private bathroom….it was going to be a hell of a day._

_Arthur's office was shut__, my little office desk was just outside his door, on happy days he kept his door wide open able to usher out all sorts of commands to me…after all I was just a scream/shout away… yet still I possessed a view that practically showed the splendor of Camelot. Yes, we were way up on the 36__th__floor._

But today even the view could not ease my troubled soul. From my office desk I could hear the thundering voices of Arthur and his Father. Their argument was getting heated and I could only hope that Arthur would storm out of his office, never to return until the next day….he did that sometimes….once he even went from the office straight to the Maldives….I was really praying today would be one of those….

_His office door slammed open, Uther's tall figure thundered out, "YOU CANNOT OBJECT FOR TOO LONG! IF YOU WANT WHAT IS …YOU CLAIM…IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS…THEN I SUGGEST YOU HAVE HER SIGN THAT BLOODY PRENUP!"_

"_YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, FATHER!" Arthur retorted._

"_I HAVE SPOKEN ARTHUR!" Uther took one glance at me, turning his face in disgust he instantly stormed off, bellowing across the corridor, "SHOW IS OVER! GET BACK TO WORK!"_

_I sat frozen in my chair, mentally counting down each second, hoping to see the younger Pendragon dash out and head to Cambodia or somewhere far far away._

_"MEERLIIIIN!"_

_I almost fell over my chair. Swiftly I stood up, "Yes, sir!"_

"_IN MY OFFICE NOW!"_

_I was in his office in seconds….clearly today was not his best day and whenever he had a bad day….he automatically made sure that I would have a worse one._

_"You are late…" he calmly pointed out._

"I….I…I…"

"_Fuck it! I don't care…." He began pacing around, a thing he did when extremely angered, suddenly he stopped, "You heard that?"_

"_Heard….?"_

"What my father said!"

"I…."

"_MERLIN!"_

"_Yes…."_

_Once more he began pacing around, "Okay…so…I proposed to Elena and she agreed to marry my good self…."_

"That she did…"

_He shot me a piercing look, "with the condition that?"_

"There will be no prenup…."

_He clapped his hands, generally pleased with my answer, "Yes….no prenup and now….Father dearest insists on it….."_

We stare blankly at each other….

"Knowing Elena…she will call the whole thing off…" he thought for a moment, "Get me Lance!" he suddenly ordered, "He will know what to do."

Without another word, I left his office immediately, relief written on my face. Rarely was I let off for being late…but Arthur had bigger issues.

Picking up the receiver I dialed Lance's extension, "Arthur would like to see you."

_No__ further questions asked. As always, Lance was readily available._

_The young business man came by quickly, before going into Arthur's office he made a quick stop over at mine._

"What am I to expect?" he cheekily asked.

"Huh?"

_Lance shook his head, "Merlin! Wake up….what am I to expect? Is it business or personal issues?"_

_I smiled, "It's personal…."_

_He sighed, "It always is…." _

_I didn't say anything to that, instead opting to be busy on the computer – playing solitaire._

But then my phone rang, VP's Office….I picked it up reluctantly,

"_Get in here!" and with that Arthur hung up._

There I thought I had escaped the worse of the day.

Once inside the office I assumed my position at the right corner of the door and observed silently the discussion between the two senior-most people of Pendragon Corporation…after Uther that is.

"Just get her to sign it. If you both love each other….then nothing matters." Lance urged.

"That's the thing. Love has nothing to do with this..."

If that line didn't catch Lance off-guard, it sure did catch me well off guard. But judging from his partner's look….he was very well surprised.

"Then….why the hell are you marrying her?"

Arthur smiled at his friend, looking at me he urged me to come closer, as if wanting me to be involved in this, "Godwyn Enterprises."

Lance cursed out silently, "You are thinking business?"

"Very much so….should Pendragon and Godwyn join forces, we would be unstoppable…"

_I knew Arthur Pendragon was many things, but this sort of shrewdness was not his kind of character, perhaps with time he was becoming more of his father's son._

I observed the little drama that was about to unfold

_Lance turned his face away, clearly in disgust, "She is a good woman, Arthur…it is unwise…."_

"No one objects, but you…." Arthur cut in sharply.

_"I only object because she is too young to be dragged into the world of business, into our world." Lance turned to me, perhaps to check how I reacted towards this issue. He knew me well and my look of indifference upset him even more._

_"She wants to get married! I could care less…I marry her and life goes on….big deal." Arthur sighed out loud, "I just don't want her to sign any prenup!"_

"Because you will be on the loosing side?" Lance questioned.

To which, Arthur nodded, "Yes….I am only being honest…."

They argued for a bit longer where as I found myself drifting elsewhere, eventually – finally my eyes settled themselves on an opened page of a popular high society Magazine, a picture of this "business" couple, Elena filled with pride, arms tightly clutched around a carefree Arthur Pemdragon, whose focus seemed elsewhere, whereas the naïve Elena was smiling with much adulation at her man.

_It was not news to me or anyone else in this cooperation; Arthur had plenty of girls running after him. I guess in the corporate world one would say he was a hot asset to have._

_The public saw him in the limelight…be it charity functions, corporate functions, awards such as the grammys etc, you name it he was there…._

What interested them the most usually was who was by his side. Which hot blonde, brunette or red head he was trolling around with. Who was his latest squeeze?

Women were after him, the old, the young…they wanted him and Men envied him.

_For a couple of years, Arthur simply had taken a fancy to the single life, he was comfortable with the random yacht parties, the clubbing and dare I say the one night stands._

_At one point, the media gave up pointing out which girl he was with, it didn't matter because the younger Pendragon changed them like how one would change underwear._

_And then came Elena….and the rest was history…you could say…._

My focus of attention was brought back to the two friends, Lance waved his hands, a signal that indicated that it had been pointless arguing with Arthur.

I wondered why he even tried challenging Arthur when it came to his personal love life.

_He turned his back and proceeded out the door._

_"What about you?" Arthur called out causing his friend to come to a sudden stop._

_Lance eyes rolled up to the ceiling, before he finally turned to face the question, "What do you mean what about me?"_

"When do…." Arthur pauses and points at himself and in my direction as well, "We….meet her?"

_"What?"_

"Lance, you know what I mean. Your girlfriend?"

_I watched them closely, it was amazing how Arthur would drag me into some situations. Within me, I was boiling. The shit I care about Lance's girl!_

"_I…she….she's alright." A private person by nature, Lance never really enjoyed bringing his personal life to the work place, but Arthur wasn't just his boss/work colleague….no, Arthur Pendragon is perhaps one of the few friends Lance ever had._

_"We know that." Arthur firmly stated_

I rolled my eyes, there he goes talking in "we" terms.

"But what we want to know is, when can we meet her?" Arthur slyly remarked, "She's never been to our parties, our gatherings….and it's been like almost a year!"

"It's been 3 weeks, Arthur." Lance corrected.

_"Very well, stop hiding her and introduce her to your…." He thought carefully, before finally concluding, "….family."_

The room's stillness marked Arthur's words. However shallow it may have seemed to the outsider, it was but a heavy, deep and soul rendering statement to each one of us in that office.

_For Lance had no one….and now finally after 4 years….he was considered by one member of a family, he loved so dearly, a family he respected and adored, finally…he was considered a part of them…._

Slowly he began to speak, "You are right…you should meet her."

Arthur was all smiles now, placing his hand on Lance's shoulder, "Good, you are invited for drinks…On me….today. With Merlin as well…. I'll try and persuade Elena to come along. You know, female bonding….or whatever it's called." He smiled at me sheepishly, "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

Lance's lips transformed themselves into a thin line, it was clear, his thoughts were elsewhere, simply nodding he excused himself and was headed to the front door, but before closing it behind him, he stopped, "one more thing Arthur…."

"Yes?"

"_Thank you…." He only muttered._

"_For what?" Arthur smiled genuinely at him._

"_For…accepting me…into the family…." He suddenly stopped watching the two of us, anticipating his next words, a smile escapes from the corner of his lips and as soft spoken as he was he softly added, "…into your family…" before closing the door behind him._

_Our eyes lingered on the tightly shut wooden door, after a few seconds, Arthur took in a deep breath, "Well….Merlin…..doesn't get weirder than that, does it?"_

I smile at him, "Where do you want me to make the reservations?"

_"Huh?"_

_"You are inviting Lance and his girl out…" I reminded him_

"_Ah yes, and you. You are tagging along as well….I am not going to be there on my own…" he retorted, saying this more to himself._

"_I believe you mentioned, Elena?" and myself, I thought to myself….he always did see me as a human black berry….._

"I did….but I did not mean it. I want to laugh. Elena would just prohibit me from making fun of him….where is the fun in that?" his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Let's go!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Where to?" I ask, clearly after 4 years, still not used to the Pendragon's natural spontaneity.

In a stern manner he scoffed at me, "I shall spend the rest of the day with Elena. Call the driver. After that you appear and tell me….INFRONT of her, that my father called for a dinner meeting. Are we clear?"

"Where do I appear?" I fumbled with my pen, writing down this garbage.

"I'll let you know as the day proceeds. Have her meet me at Café du Camelot." He signaled me to leave his office, "Dinner will be in that new bar that opened…don't know the name…but , make reservations for 4."

I was literally being pushed out of the office.

"One more thing Merlin."

"Yes?"

_"Make sure Lance appears!" and with that he closed the door shut behind me._

Once more I stood baffled and confused outside Arthur Pendragon's office, looking at my office desk, I wondered when I could complete the more important stuff…such as budget reviews and forecasts….sighing to myself I slumped on my office chair and proceeded to make the necessary arrangements.

"Are you serious?" Kiki's palms landed on the table, "Are you shitting with me?"

Merlin fell back on his chair, "As serious as I can get…."

"You were supposed to tell me about the wedding…."

"I did." He convincingly pointed out.

"Yes…but then you are deviating…." She uttered, "Stop wasting my time!" She sprung up and found herself pacing around.

It was not a good sign, the suspect could sense her impatience….hadn't she told him, she had all night?

Merlin let out a little chuckle, "I believe for you to understand….my point of view…I would have to start from the very beginning…."

She thought for a quick moment, "Agreed. But Arthur meeting Lance's girl is unimportant."

His eyes shone with excitement, "Ah and that is where you are wrong, my dear CIA agent! Very…utterly…wrong."

"You are some smart-ass!" she pointed out, "and there I thought I could like you…"

He folded his arms, bringing them closer to his chest, "Arthur did want to marry Elena….it was all set….the public was waiting….plans were made."

Kiki nodded, "Yes, that I know…." She fumbled in her back pocket, struggling to bring out her pack of cigarette. Taking out a cigarette she lit it confidently, he was watching her closely the whole time…she wasn't a chain smoker…yet….perhaps if she kept this line of work….a couple of years more and she would be….

"Tell me Merlin. If Arthur was so determined to marry that Godwyn heiress…then why….are we in this room right now?"

"Because strange things happen in the most normal places, Kiki. Perhaps it would be best if you would listen to what I have to say? Perhaps then you can judge for yourself….that not all fingers point at me….that I am innocent….but I need you to listen." He spoke in a low manner, she studied him carefully, he was scared but brave…

"Okay…" she would let him talk….she would hear him out and she would ask the right questions, "Tell me about Lance's girl….perhaps you are getting somewhere with this. Who is she?"

He smiled at her, "Up until that day….I had not known such a person existed…up until that day we were all in that usual state called day to day life….meeting Lance's girl…was what I would pin point as a changing moment….to all of us…"

She took in a long drag, puffing out a huge cloud of smoke, legs comfortably resting on top of each other on the wooden table, "You don't say….would it not be better for me to associate a name to such an intriguing lady?"

He stared at her blankly, it took him a while…but eventually hugging himself tight, he whispered into the stillness of the smoky room, "Gwen." His eyes fell to the floor, "Her name's Gwen….and she changed all our lives….forever….."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading people...as always ideas are more than welcome :)**


	4. The Girl Next Door

**Chapter 3: The Girl Next Door…..**

_The day went as planned. Arthur was with Elena and while they were out for lunch, I did my duties in the office….if Arthur needed me I was just a bbm away._

_So I opted to focus on what was really important…to me, that is. Updating our budgets, coordinating with the other offices around the world, there was a lot of things on my plate, considering __my recent issues with tardiness._

_Focused on my projects, from the peripheral view, I noticed Lance standing a considerable distance away from my desk watching me, wordlessly._

_"What is it Lance?" I asked, knowing well enough that my friend seemed deeply troubled._

_He smiled at me, "Take it, you know me in and out by now…"_

_I shrug my shoulders, "Eh…you are after all part of this big powerful family….now…all of a sudden…."_

_he noticed my sarcasm, "Don't rub it in Merlin…you are still my subordinate." He smiled sheepishly at me._

_Taking a step closer, he rested his palms on my office desk, this caught my attention causing me to stop all work instantly._

_In a whisper, he gently spoke, "Is there no way of cancelling this meeting?" he suggested. I knew he was referring to tonight's meeting with his elusive girlfriend._

_"All is arranged…" I say, "It will be alright...she will be fine…Arthur won't bite."_

_Lance shook his head, "It's not Arthur I am worried about…."_

_I remained speechless…._

_"It is Gwen….she…." he straightened up, his hand resting on his forehead, "She does….she does not know the whole story…."_

_His statement nearly caused me to laugh, "What, like she does not know you are some big shot in Pendragon Corp?"_

_There was an odd look on his face and I knew that that had been exactly the case._

_"So who does she think you are?" I exclaimed._

_He shrugged his shoulders, "I left out a lot…I left out my role in Pendragon Corporation….I left out my net worth…let's just say I humbled myself…."_

_I shook my head in disapproval, "Oh Lance, you have to tell her. She will kill you!"_

_"Well…do me a favor and cancel the whole thing." His hands balled into fists and I could sense that he had become very uneasy with the whole situation, "I really would not be able to handle it."_

_"That's why I am here….let me pick her up….and give her the lowdown…" I look him earnestly in the eyes, "You know I am good at that…." Still sensing that he was not convinced, I quickly added, "Trust me…"_

_He thought for a moment, "I like her a lot….at first...I saw her as…you know, a girl for a day maybe two….but she's got something….you'd love her."_

_"3 weeks with the girl and she failed to see beyond…" I mutter out under my breath._

_"Well…Merlin….just fix it." He said almost pleading._

_"Then you have to tell me what she knows…and what she does not know." I said sounding rather smugly, I enjoyed it when people believed I was their only resort. Right now, Lance did…and I might as well use it to my advantage._

_He spun around to look for the closest chair around, once spotted he dragged it towards my desk; sunk in it and proceeded to tell me all that I needed to know._

The Magic Room

Kiki let out a drawing yawn, "So what you are saying…is that Lance did not let this girl know what kind of big shot he really is?"

Merlin nodded along eagerly, "Yes…not only that…he didn't let her know that he was interested in her. In fact, she was not his girl at all…she was just someone he really really liked…So you could imagine the awkwardness…."

She smiled half heartedly at him, taking another huge gulp from her coffee, she proceeded to ask, "How did Gwen react when you…._handled it_?"

Merlin turned his eyes to the ceiling,

_I met Gwen just outside her shabby apartment block. She had been patiently waiting for me. It was rather strange, I remembered calling her to inform her that I would be picking her up, she hadn't react too surprised…her voice was bubbly and we both scheduled an appropriate time for her pick-up._

_The location was easy to find, it was after all a very renowned area in Camelot, Peasant Side….as they call her area….the name would say it all._

_I asked the driver to pull over as soon as I spotted her petite frame. Lance had shown her facebook profile to me….the lady waiting patiently on the side walk right in front of the apartment block was indeed Gwen __Leodegrance._

_She did not acknowledge me right away, but I stood still for a moment, in fascination I observed how the gentle summer breeze carried her locks across her face._

_She struggled slightly, to keep her knee length lavender dress at bay._

_Quickly, I placed my shades over my face, with a swagger that came naturally to me, I decided it was time to introduce myself to her._

_"You must be Gwen!" I half screamed._

_She turned to me, a surprised look on her face.._

_Yet, her eyes shone with excitement, soon she forgot the pestering wind and reached out for my hand._

_"Well hello there! Are…are you Merlin?" she held my hand longer than she should have…_

_My eyes sparked at the sight of hers, "No." I reply smoothly._

_She pulls her hands away from me without hesitation, looking to the floor she slowly remarked, "Ohhh dear…." Quickly, as if she suddenly realized something of grave importance, her eyes found themselves challenging mine, "Then who the hell are you?"_

_"Whoa!" I back away from her,_

_There is an invisible wall between us, I guess people never understood my humor, she eased up however, and just by that gesture, I knew that not only was Gwen gorgeous….she and I would…if perhaps not now….someday be great friends._

_"You can never be…too sure around here….sorry" she quietly apologized,_

_"Relax…let me take you to Lance…." I took her by the arm, escorting her to the limousine_.

_"Where are we off to?" She asked,_

_"Downtown Camelot, Camelot Blend's ? You know the place?"_

_She suddenly stopped, "We can't go there!"_

_I turned to face her thinking to myself that perhaps I had been too soon to judge, "And why not?"_

_She smiled at me sheepishly, "Because….Merlin….I work there."_

_I remained unmoved for a little while, her statement had shocked me completely, "You work there? You mean….you manage the place?"_

_My question must have seemed utterly ridiculous to her, because the laughter that followed seemed to be directed at me, "Well I manage the serving…you can say."_

_I did not follow._

_Rolling her eyes, she gestured further, "I am a waitress Merlin. I wait tables…in Camelot Blends….and I cannot dine there…because it is against management rules."_

_That completely threw me off guard, "You work THERE?"_

_"Well, it's a nice place, decent crowd and pays well…." She said sounding rather sound-offish, "Do you have a problem with me being a waitress?"_

_"Yes…I mean NO….I mean YES," I sighed, "I mean….I booked the place for all of us! I have to change the venue…and…and…Lance and Arthur….Oh my God…." I was pacing now in circles, "I am sooo gonna get fired!"_

_She was amused by my little dramatic display of confusion, "Just pick another venue." She suggested._

_"I CANNOT!" I exclaim,_

"Do you work with Lance?" she suddenly asked.

_"THEY OWN ME!"_

_"Who is they and How can they possibly own you?" her eyes studied me intensely, my nervousness had caused me to derail in the one thing I was not supposed to derail in._

_"Look…" I calmly placed my hand on her shoulder, "Your boy friend is in charge of Business development at Pendragon Corporation…."_

_"He is not my….Pendragon Corp? Lance?" she moved away from me, "I…I didn't know…."_

I sat myself on the pavement, "Do you smoke?"

_She shook her head._

_"I don't either….but I MIGHT START TODAY!"_

_I turn my face to the setting sun, a vision of Arthur forcing me to hand in my resignation appeared, my whole body shivered._

_"He should have told me." She stated,_

_I watched her turn from bubbly to angry and figured since I didn't have a job anymore I might as well snap at her, "Why do you care? He isn't your boyfriend!"_

_Gwen practically slumped herself next to me, "You got a point there, but still….it would have been nice for him to point that out."_

_I turn to her, "What did he tell you he did?"_

_She looked up to the sky, "He said he was in Sales…didn't specify…." Her fingers combed through her hair, "You know, I am sure he must have thought me silly."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because I insisted paying for the bill once." She muttered_

_I smile at her, "Very sweet of you….where did you dine?"_

_"MacDonald's, Merlin…."_

_I burst out laughing, "did he try arguing with you?"_

_She nodded her head, "Worst is….I didn't have a dime on me afterwards….ridiculous….and now I find out….he can buy me…..Lance….It didn't even register….Lance Du Lac. The Du Lac….."_

"_You guys are friends on Facebook!" I point out._

_"Well first of all having a FB profile that says SIR LANCELOT, doesn't really say anything…and besides he blocked me from his wall and some photos…." She snickered, "I hit the Jackpot Merlin! Hahaha Papa would have been proud." She shoved me lightly._

_"So…why do you still deny him as your boyfriend?" I felt the urge to ask._

_She stretched out her legs, "Do you believe in lightning?"_

_"Lightning?" I thought for a moment, "You mean like being struck by lightning?"_

_She agreed, "Yes…."_

_I shrugged my shoulders, "Well…after today…definitely….watch me get struck by lightning when my boss finds out both of us are nowhere near Blend's!"_

_Biting her lower lip she opted to ignore my comment, "Well I meant in terms of falling in love…Mr. DU LAC…has it all…good looks, charm, humble or a liar however you see it, but still he is great….but Merlin…there was no lightning…"_

_"Ah Hah…." There we have it, I thought to myself, another one that belongs in the nut house…._

_"I am not in love with Lance….and I told him this….we are better off as friends…." She got up suddenly, "Give them a call….tell them I changed my mind….and we will meet elsewhere….you can put the blame on me." She walked towards the limo._

_"Where?" I called out._

_"Somewhere, anywhere….somewhere YOU would love to go…" she quickly turned  
>around, "Because Merlin, I know for sure…that BLEND's….that's not our crowd honey!" and with that she got into the limo.<em>

_I glance at my BlackBerry and could only sigh, now I had to reschedule another meeting point….I dialed Arthur's number._

_"Arthur Pendragon." His strong powerful voice drained into my ears._

_Clearing my throat I spoke quickly, "Arthur, it is I, Merlin. She does not want to meet in Blend's."_

_"Why the fuck is that?" he retorted, he hated when people changed plans so abruptly._

_I didn't want to tell him just yet that she worked there….it would have probably been easier. But who knows, he would not have given the girl a second look…so it was best to leave out the details._

_"She is allergic to the place."_

_There was a long silence on the other end, I was about to speak, but he interrupted, "Where does she want to meet up?" he said sounding very sarcastic._

_Gwen's conversation replayed once again in my mind – Somewhere, Anywhere- Somewhere you would love to go - _

_I smile to myself, "She said….Camelot Inn."_

_Once again there was a longer silence on the other end, after some time, Arthur finally spoke, "Camelot Inn it is….like we have a choice."_

_He hung up and I was all smiles, practically rushing to join my new friend in the limousine._

The Magic Room

"Camelot Inn? That's your favorite spot?" Kiki took another swivel from her coffee.

"Well it's a very homely place….." Merlin quietly said.

"Thanks to the Pendragons…it is now on lock down….but I see your point." Kiki smiled at him genuinely, "So Gwen agreed?"

"That she did, we understood each other completely….there was more to that girl….than waiting tables…." He tapped his fingers on the desk, "I am hungry."

Kiki felt her stomach, "Me too….let's order something….and then we take it from there. Give me a second." She stood up, before leaving the room he called out her name.

"Kiki?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps if I had known what was to transpire…then I would have never suggested Camelot Inn in the first place." He lowly comment.

"Perhaps so…." She shrugged her shoulders, "What do you want to eat?"

"whatever you are having…."

"Noted." And with that she closed the door behind her, leaving Merlin deep in thought recollecting the night he had taken his friends to Camelot Inn.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please comment…. **


	5. The Mocking Bird's Tale

**Chapter 4: The Mocking Bird's Tale**

_Camelot Inn was it's usual bustling self, I noticed a look of uneasiness on Gwen's face the minute we walked in._

_All eyes were focused_

_on her._

_"I take it they don't see many ladies around here…." She pointed out._

_"Well…I wouldn't say so," I said, quickly adding, "There are used to the regulars"_

_"…andthe big shots from Pendragon Corp don't frequent here much…" she said almost as if she had been clearly amused with her remark._

_"Why don't we take a seat…order a few beers." I edge her on, I had taken an instant liking to her, she was smart and funny._

_It was no wonder Lance would be drawn to her._

_We picked a cozy little corner good for four, I could not have been more pleased. I ordered my beer and she her wine and together we waited patiently for the two high society men to appear._

_She was not her usual self, her mood had seemed somber, I showed my concern._

_"You are being watched…" she whispered, a tender warning, quickly moving to my side, inches away from my left thigh.._

_I had remained unsure for a while, "What do you mean?" I whispered back, enjoying what seemed to me to be a playful mind game between two people getting to know themselves._

_She shook her head, I watched how her locks dance about gracefully across her face, "I am serious…since you picked me up, I noticed that we are being watched….You in particular."_

_I sat up, "Why would…." She quickly placed her hands on my mouth, instantly she pretended to be wiping something off the corners of my mouth._

_"What in the name…." I thought this ridiculous._

_Her eyes widened, I sensed an immediate ping of fear, her eyes focused on my lips, she spoke in haste, "9 o'clock Merlin, see that lady? In the dark shades."_

_My eyes traced the indicateddirection._

_"Don't!" Gwen warns, holding my face and pulling it towards her, quickly she kissed me._

_That clearly overwhelmed me…you see, .I am average loser…a hot girl like her would only be with me in one of my numerous wet dreams…that kiss….it took me to places…._

_I closed my eyes, but felt her hot breath on me, "3 o'clock there is another man…he too has been watching."_

_My eyes remained shut, I couldn't believe this, I was in the rowdiest of bars, with a hot girl on my laps, who happens to be my boss's right hand man's love interest kissing me and insinuating that my life was in danger..._

_"What man?" I whisper, in urgency, in desire…._

_She kissed me once more, "Dark hair, just like the lady, scar on his face….never smiling…his eyes are not leaving us….he is staring right at me."_

_"Where is his scar?" I ask….still aroused by her hot panting._

_"Right cheek….it is deep…it is ugly…"_

_In that instant did it all click, swiftly I pushed Gwen, gently to the side and turned to see who I had strangely presumed it could be….._

_But in the midst of the crowded room, did I find that his presence was long gone._

_I turned to where the mysterious lady was sitting, I caught a glimpse of her, watching her maneuver out of the Inn…._

_"Odd." I say this more to myself._

_"I dare say, I do agree with you on that."_

_I turned to Gwen, about to tell her that for a minute there she sounded like Arthur, but my companions eyes were fixed elsewhere and wordlessly I trailed them to find none other than the twin towers, Arthur and Lance standing before me._

_I stood up instantly._

_Arthur seemed amused, his arms were folded, without a word he turned to face his friend, Lance, "You want to do the honors?"_

_I raised my arms in self defense, "It is not what you think!"_

_Arthur looked at me as if my head had shrunk, "What I think?"_

_Gwen stood up as well, "Hello I am Gwen?" quickly she shook his hand, a genuine smile occurred between the two of them and I could not help sense that Arthur had warmed up to her instantly._

_She pecked Lance on the cheek and he twirled her around, after which she hit him lightly on his shoulder._

_"Ouch!"_

_Pulling him close to her, she whispered something into his ear, he nodded, mouthing out a silent "sorry" after which he led her to her seat._

_She gave me a quick wink and now that the two heroes had joined us, I felt Gwen slipping further away from me….._

Kiki sighed out loud, "You mean after she warned you that you were being watched? You guys left it at that?"

Merlin placed his arms on the desk, " I mean you would too, right?" quickly he stopped her from saying another word, "I forgot, you are CIA….of course you would not…you probably watch you back every waking moment…."

She stretched her arms out, "You fancy Gwen, then?"

"She is hot…what is there not to like? Great personality….spunk…..I instantly liked her….but so did Lance and Arthur."

"Arthur?" Kiki raised an eyebrow, "Thought he was happy with Elena."

Merlin only nodded, "Ahh the perils of love…."

Kiki lifted her legs back on the table, with a new notepad she bit at the pencil end, "Interesting….but if I may ask, who did you suspect was watching you?"

Merlin took in a deep breath, "Pendragon Corporation is a family business…with a lot of fortune tied to it….a lot of outsiders want a piece of it…."

"So you tell me every now and then, Merlin….but who did you have in mind?"

Kiki studied him carefully…because for once…she had noticed the one thing she had hoped not to occur during his story telling – reluctance.

"No one….particular….I was just on the look out for Lance or Arthur." He fell back on his chair.

His answer had not seemed sufficient enough, she noted down how Merlin's eyes had moved upwards and to the left, it was an involuntary move…but she had noticed it.

Psychology 101 tells you that, that particular move, was the move a person made when…he was telling a lie.

__The door to the Magic room opened, with Oliver appearing in front of them, "Sorry Kiki, but you gotta come see this."

She got up reluctantly, her eyes watching the suspect, "Stay put Merlin, keep thinking about Gwen…she leaves a smile on your face, I wish I could do the same."

Confidently the agent followed her colleague out of the magic room and into the back area.

Nothing had been exchanged between the two of them, only when she joined her team was she to discover in detail, what was occurring.

"He's spinning circles, Kiki." One of them chirped. They all seemed to be focused on a stack of papers.

"What do you mean?" she motioned towards them, "What's that?" her eyes fell on the papers.

Oliver sighed, "We have researched on every single person he has spoken about….Arthur, Lance, Morgana, Agravaine, Gwen and even Uther….."

"And?" she glanced at the papers, records of past events, she notices Lance's criminal record….this seemed strange, why would the so called Pendragon Angel have a criminal record for…._Fraud and Theft…?_

"It doesn't add up…." Oliver pointed out, clearly disturbed, "See, Lance been on the FBI's case files before…he was being traced bout 4 years ago…but then when he joined Pendragon Corp….charges were dropped, investigation ceased.

"This is fucked up." She silently cursed, her eyes fell on the suspect in the magic room, he seemed too calm for her liking, "What has he left out?"

One of the team members began to speak out, "Morgana's sect?"

"What about them?"

Oliver glanced through his paper work, "Not just your ordinary sect….more like a secret society Kiki."

"A what?"

The team squinted their eyes, some yawned, "Ever heard of the The Nizari?" one of them called out.

She shook her head, "Whoooo?"

Oliver sighed, "The Nizari, a skilled guild of individuals who sought out for the greater good of man. Defenders for a certain price, dreadful due to their relations to the occult."

She nodded her head as if understanding him, "So we are talking assassins…."

Oliver bit his lip, "No….we are talking a secret society….a controversial one….that is benefiting from the support of say….a very powerful organization….one like perhaps….Pendragon Corporation?"

"I don't like the direction this is going." She muttered out lowly.

"Your man mentioned she belonged to some sect…she belonged to the Nizari, something went wrong and her cover was almost blown…." Oliver laughed out loud, he was amused by the story, "Merlin is toying with our heads….he knows exactly what we want to know and he is beating around the bush…."

She watched the suspect carefully, he was munching on the tuna sandwich she ordered , "That sneaky little rat….are you saying something went wrong within the ranks of Pendragon Corp itself?"

"Exactly Kiki….and he is flipping through it easily…." He turned to his colleague but she had brushed by him,, "Where are you going? " he called after her.

"I'm going to settle this my way…..keep watching!" Kiki slammed the door shut, leaving her team speechless.

Oliver placed his hand in his pocket, he had been watching Merlin intensely, but his attention quickly faltered, upon noticing that his hand gun was missing.

_She took it!_

Under his breath he cursed out, "Boy, Kiki…you better know what you are doing….you better."_  
><em>


	6. Bull said the Shitter

**Chapter 5: Bull said the Shitter**

Merlin was rocking himself into uneasiness. He did not like being left alone in this eerie abode.

_What was taking her so long?_

_When will they let him go home?_

_What time was it?_

His questions would remain unanswered, until perhaps she reappears. He sensed that she was losing her patience with him….and his story was losing its credibility. That showed in her eyes….she had begun to doubt.

_Shit._

Sighing out loud, he slammed his forehead on the table, only hoping for all this to be over.

Like a flash of lighting, the front door thundered open.

Merlin jumped off his seat, "Fuuuu…."

"Hold your fucking tongue!" Kiki stomped in furiously, slamming the door behind her shut, "I was nice to you!" she pointed her finger accusingly at him, "And you make a SICK JOKE OUT OF ME?"

Merlin cowered in the corner, "What? What joke?"

She walked towards him, slamming her palms on the table, "Why don't you get it? Why don't you see that protecting them will not solve this?"

He got his composure back; standing tall he walked towards her, "I thought we agreed, I could tell you my story?"

"Yes….we did…but you are leaving out details. For instance Lance's criminal record…"

"How…." They stood there glaring at each other, "That was his past! It has nothing to do with the present!"

"Well Merlin!" She retorted back, "I doubt that very much!"

"You know what?" he flung his hand, "Why don't you tell me what you PRESUME….after all it seems that you already have it all figured out!"

An evil smirk appeared on her face, her laugh was sultry, amused with the theatrics that was going on, she spoke in a strong manner, "As we speak….Uther Pendragon's body lies in Camelot Morgue ready for his post-mortem tomorrow! As we speak, people around the globe are wondering who syndicated the murder of a very influential man! As we speak, various organizations are after the ONE person they believe responsible for it! He happens to be here with ME. He happens to be UNDER MY protection….but he is LYING to me…." She slammed her fist, with much frustration on the desk, "I am trying to help, Merlin…..I am trying to help YOU. Morgana…."

"I DID NOT KILL MORGANA!" he snapped, "There might have been a lot going on….but I DID NOT KILL HER!"

Kiki's hands fell on her hips, she shook her head, and in a rather calm manner she spoke "Morgana isn't dead, Merlin…."

At the word of that…his eyes widened, and Kiki believed him to be fearful….fearful in deed.

"What…what….what do you, mean? I….I….I….saw her…..die?" he stammered.

"She lives Merlin, under critical condition….but she lives….unconscious, but very much alive…and in her unconscious state….every now and then she utters out a name constantly…..repeatedly…." she pushes her face close to his, staring deeply into his eyes, and in a hoarse voice she whispers into his right ear, "It's yourssssss…."

He pulled back instantly, "No! No…you can't….."

"Didn't get to kill her? Shocked that she survived?…shocked that she may rat you out?" Kiki teased.

"She…I DID NOT TOUCH HER!" he stood up, "You must get me out of here…."

"You are safe here, Merlin….for now…tell me what you know…" she glanced at her purple nail polish admiring how much it actually suited her.

"You think I am responsible?" he gasped.

"Don't play the fool Merlin…." She confidently stated.

"I thought I could trust you," he sneered, "I thought wrong…."

She sat herself on the chair, tempted to light another cigarette, but she had smoked too many of them already, so she opted not to….a wise choice indeed, "The sect, you mentioned….the one Morgana, rolled with? Not a sect but…a secret society….of young powerful socialites….socialites obsessed with power….power-hungry, greedy, selfish….fucked up….socialites…..excuse my French."

Merlin calmly took his place, "You forget that I was dragged into their world…I had no choice."

Kiki thought for a moment, "Dragged? Most probably….No choice?...I highly doubt, Merlin…everyone…has a choice! You had a choice…and you made it!…."

"Easy for you to say." There was sadness in his tone, clearing his throat, he spoke once more, "People strive to do things with their lives…I worked hard….they had many faults…but they were still people….people I care about."

"Oh bullshit!" Kiki exclaimed, "The only person you care about is your fucking self!."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table.

She sat back, "….and Gwen…." She quickly added, "We like Gwen. Don't we Merlin?"

It was obvious that she was making fun of him. He turned his face away from her, cursing within him that he was so easy to read, "Perhaps…you are right."

Kiki smiled, "Perhaps so….she isn't part of the Nizari…."

A confused look appeared on his face, "Nizari?"

She could not believe it, he was still playing dumb, "Don't make me…."

He raised his palms, up in the air, "Kiki! The Nizari are a secret society of ancient assassins! Where the hell did you hear that from?"

"FROM RELIABLE SOURCES! Morgana was or is…Nizari…and so are YOU!"

Merlin could not believe his luck, "Beware of how you speak, Agent! The Nizari are a dangerous sort….don't you think….they would have come by now? To save me? If I am a member of theirs?"

She shrugged, her shoulders, "Perhaps…they want you dead."

"We are going in circles," He muttered.

She stood up, resting her hands on the desk and leaning so close to him, he had a full view of her cleavage, "I have you to thank for this…"

Merlin swallowed hard, his head was lowered and it seemed to her that he was close to tears, "I…didn't foresee this coming."

Kiki sat on the desk, "Neither did I, Merlin….neither did I."

They stared at each other for a long moment, entangled in that odd silence did she realize the pain and torture that was hounding him.

"If you must know…..I am not a member of the Nizari…." He pauses, turning to his sides, he seemed constantly guarded for fear of being ambushed, "Have you ever heard of the Order of the Dragon?"

"What in fuck's name is that?"

"A brotherhood…older than Opus Dei and the Illuminati….a sacred society…" his eyes lit up.

The room suddenly turned gloomy, Kiki swallowed hard, "This…order…."

Merlin closed his eyes, "You will think of me crazy…"

Kiki took a deep breath, shaking her head intently, she could only force a smile, "Ohhhh but no Mr. Emrys….but nooo…..I know you are crazy…."

A gentle smile slowly appeared on his strong features, tilting his head to the side his eyes signaled - mischief.

They both sat on their respective chairs, "This ought to be interesting…" she commented dryly, "Tell me about the Dragon Brotherhood."

"The Order of the Dragon," he corrected her, "The brotherhood originated from Hungary….a brotherhood of elite fighters, chosen by the King himself..."

Kiki forced out an exaggerated yawn, "And they exist till this very day?"

His fingertips dabbled lightly across the desk, "Do the Illuminati exist? Yes...they are very much around." he turned to look behind him, slowly facing her, his voice in a whisper, "You've heard about the saying it's who you know that matters?"

She smiled...she was CIA - of course she knew about that saying, "It's how the world works Merlin. Had it not been for your Uncle dearest...you would have never gotten the gig at Pendragon Corporation."

He laughed at the word "gig", "I see my job more than just a gig, Kiki." he stated calmly.

"Is that so, Merlin?" Kiki asked slyly.

Wordlessly he brought out his wallet, a cloth with an emblem sown on it appeared between his fingers. Swiftly he flung it over to her.

She studied it carefully, the emblem seemed to be a dragon, its tail cowered around the head as if strangling it, a curled up choking dragon, Kiki smiled, "How very creative of them."

"The dragon symbolizes strength, unity and power..." Merlin explained, "Power, any Pendragon would die for should it ever slip away from them. The order, a well kept secret that determined every members fate."

This caught the agents attention, "determined every members fate?"

"The order foretold what was to come...dragons once flourished our lands, they were the initial rulers...until man outsmarted them...few men knew how to control them, those that could formed an allegiance...they formed the order. To co-exist together, dragons soon became the trustful companions of men..." he stopped abruptly, studying her, waiting for her to take in all that he had told her.

Kiki sighed, "Merlin, I hate to break it to you...but dragon's only existed in myths and legends...fairy tales...and if I remember clearly, not exactly man's best friend."

The young man knew it would be difficult to convince her, "The CIA, FBI and whatever is out there, have struggled for years to keep evidence of extraterrestrial life from the general public."

Kiki burst out laughing, "Uh...hate to break your enthusiasm...but that too is a myth."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Then I cannot help you any further..."

There was more silence between them...Kiki thought for a moment with open arms she finally gave in, "Okay...Merlin...I will take this with an open mind..."

He folded his hands, "Thank you." taking a quick sip of water, he spoke calmly, "The order was not just the Pendragons but people with influential power all around the globe...the fucked up thing, is that the order answered to only one person...Uther Pendragon himself."

"Why him?"

Merlin shook his head, "According to the order the Pendragons, many centuries ago were in counsel with the Great Dragon..."

Kiki smiled, "Like a real dragon?"

He nodded, "Yes...his name was Kilgharrah...and he foretold their destiny..."

"So the Pendragons worshipped him?"

He took another swivel from his cup, "They have him to thank..."

Turning her face away, Kiki chuckled lightly, "Sounds like you all are dabbling in some serious occult shit here."

He did not comment on her sarcastic tone, "They would call it tradition..."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah a tradition that has apparently from what you are saying, spread into some crazy conspiracy theory here...I mean we are talking dragons and aliens here..."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Call it whatever...but when a group...gets powerful...they do not stop...they get greedy...they want more...Uther wasn't only controlling his conglomerate, he controlled the order and he controlled people within that order."

"People like?"

"I cannot mention names...but political figures, royalty...corporations...and these people all answered to him...because he had the gift...the gift of foresight..."

"And how do you get into this...this order?"

"He watches you...in time he comes to you...or you come to him...however, you remain forever with the order..." he smiled inwardly to himself, "Some ravelled in this, they loved the fame, the luxury...the...privilege...others wanted out...and some...some didn't even know they ever existed."

Kiki raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Merlin rested back, "Uther's controlling nature...was beginning to show as madness...some people started talking...allegiances were formed to overthrow him...people like Morgana...as you can see they succeeded."

Kiki sighed once more, "You are saying she killed her own father?"

He stood up, "I am saying just that!"

She pointed at his chair, "Sit down...you are making me nauseous."

Quietly he obeyed.

"I don't know, Merlin. Where does Arthur come into it all?"

"He is heir to Pendragon Corporation – automatically heir to the Order of the Dragon...but...although he has passion for the corporation...he possesses none for the order."

"Smart boy." Kiki wryly commented, "What happened?"

His eyes shone with excitement, "The order dictated his marriage to Elena..."

She smiled, raising her finger to the ceiling, "This is where I stop you. If the order dictated their marriage...why did Lance object?"

"Because Ms. CIA...Lance had no clue about the order...he did not have the class or standing to be a part of them...much to Arthur's dissappointment...because to him...he felt he was living a lie...Lance was one of his best friends..."

"You are part of the Order?"

He nodded, "Yes...I was unfortunately born into it..."

"Oh dear...now I am confused." she slapped her forehead.

"Descendants...were part of the Order...another reason why I was hired into Pendragon Corporation...although my role is of no importance...because I was part of the order...Arthur confided in me a lot..."

"Judging from your tone...I would say, you would prefer he had not." she observed.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was his arranged marriage, that would trigger the disarray that was to follow."

"How?"

Merlin stopped for a moment, contemplating to himself if it was wise to tell her all, judging from the look of things, he had no other option, "Arthur's refusal to marry Elena...Morgana and Aggravaine's rebellion...Lance's betrayal...Uther's death...my arrest...like I mentioned earlier...it all started spiralling downhill from there."

She thought momentarily, "...and where does Gwen come in?"

He bit the lower portion of his lip, "She doesn't...she just had one major set-back..."

"Which was?"

He chuckled lightly, gradually raising his eyes to meet hers, "That I fell in love with her..." he finally said, his voice incapable of hiding the guilt and sorrow that came along with it.


	7. The Witches Wrath

**Chapter 6: The Witches Wrath**

_I struggle to open my eyes…._

_Opaque…uncertain….this is how it seems._

_A white light blinding me…._

_What has happened?_

_I feel the tenderness of soft hands, gently stroking me…urging me to come back._

_"Wake up!" the voice calls out, "Merlin…wake up!"_

_My eyes open, slowly…my surroundings unknown._

_Where the hell was I? I did not know._

_Slowly her apparition becomes visible….no longer is it a godly vision of the unknown._

_No longer is she a mystery…._

_"Gwen…." I say, relieved, to see someone familiar to me._

_She does not respond, her eyes are darting all over the place, she is in a frenzy, she is worried….are those tears?_

_She looks down at me, she is worried….about me. But why?_

_My head falls to the side, I can see my arm, spread out, nicely blendedin a dark pool of….red…_

_Blood?_

_Her hand puts my head back in place, "Gwen…is….is that blood?" I ask._

_She is shaking her head, her soft fingers trace my face, I can hear her, "Merlin! Talk to me! Merlin!" she calls out in a hysterical manner._

_"I am…Gwen….the blood…." I tell her…._

_Still she does not respond, she places her ear close to my mouth, her hands fall on my chest….._

_"Stop! Gwen! Stop it! Listen to me!"_

_She doesn't….and then I realize…._

_She cannot hear me…._

_My voice….why can't she hear me?_

_I try once more, "Gwen!" I cry out._

_She is pumping my chest._

_"Stop it!" I insist, I tried to push her aside, to make her stop….but then it hit me._

_I could not move…._

_Alarming….._

_My eyes struggle to remain open, Gwen's face hovers in front of me, her eyes covered in tears, her look- a woman lost…._

_I wanted to tell her that I was alright, that I was going to make it…._

_I…actually meant that much to her?…I….Merlin….had a woman crying over me._

_In the background I hear a familiar voice thunder out my name._

_He falls to the ground._

_Arthur!_

_"Arthur! Arthur! I cannot feel my legs!" I cry out once more._

_But he too is oblivious to my cries._

_Turning to Gwen, he urges her to go….to get help…he would stay here with me and try to stop my bleeding._

_Bleeding?_

_I try to reach for her, but found myself helpless – my body, a vegetable…_

_Nothing._

_She darts off leaving me with Arthur who had been incessantly insisting that I stay strong…_

_But couldn't they see? That I was fine? That I was talking to them?_

_Apparently not!_

_"Stay put Merlin! Stay put!" He says and looking behind him, he is calling out for help._

_He let's me go, leaving me... sprawled out in – what I had dismaying discovered to be - my own pool of blood._

_Arthur is gone….._

_The urge to cry out intensifies._

_I struggle within me to break free_

_To move a muscle – even if it is just a little._

_  
>Oh, Please….help me! I look up at the constellation themed ceiling.<em>

_So many stars – so many artificial stars._

_The bright light slowly dissipates and in front of me she appears._

_Looking down at me, a slight smirk appears on her face._

_Slowly she lowers her body to me, her long black hair dips into my pool of blood._

_Placing her lips close to my ears she slithers out her words, "Now…Merlin….for the sake of the Pendragon lineage….and the order…now….Merlin…..you die!"_

_She got up, our eyes met, her arms were raised and my eyes trace them, to find her tightly clutching a sharp object – a dagger._

_The look in her eyes – rage – pure rage.._

_This was not the Morgana I knew_

_No….this woman was filled with sudden hate for me._

_Her eyes…their fury….unraveled before me…I knew instantly what was to come…._

_Oh dear Lord! I prayed….she was going to finish me…..and no one could help me._

_There was no shouting!_

_There was no running!_

_I lay still and unmoved….yet I witnessed it all….my impending death, by a woman I had come to care so much for – almost like a sister…_

_A woman determined to take my own life – the reason, was beyond me._

_"Forgive me, Merlin." She whispered._

_With full force – swinging the dagger over her…targeting my heart…._

_My eyes closed shut…...tight…._

_I was ready to face my doom…._

_to be welcomed by my maker…._

_I could hear her cry out…when suddenly her cry came to a sudden halt._

_The pressure on my chest eased, as I watched Morgana fall to the side._

_Gwen!_

_A struggle broke out between the two ladies._

_"You do not understand!" Morgana shouted out, her hands tightly gripped around Gwen's arms "This is necessary! This is destiny!"_

_"You will not harm him!" Gwen furiously warned, "I will not watch you harm him!"_

_The dagger fell to the floor, it's tip missing my flesh by a few inches._

_I close my eyes…it was pointless watching the struggle- if Morgana won….I would be dead, by reasons known only to her. If Gwen succeeded…I still remained a bleeding vegetable._

_Then I heard the commotion intensify, more voices? More strength! More breakage! _

_Gwen's cry of pain?_

_I did not dare….to open my eyes and see….no….it was pointless._

_Suddenly I heard it….Gunshot!_

_Gun Shot….._

_It was deafening….._

_I watch how both Gwen and Morgana fall back, their arms spread out elegantly and gracefully…._

_Their faces entangled by their voluminous manes, such beautiful creatures they both were…._

_But I watched one fall to the ground…..her hands finally clutching her chest, a look of pain and relief all encompassed into endless beauty…._

_Morgana….._

_"Arthur…._

_" Gwen cried out._

_There was immediate silence…._

_He stood shocked…._

_His eyes fall unto the gun, tightly in his grip._

_A sudden terror encompasses him…._

_A look at his sister lying motionless on the ground,_

_Quickly, he drops his weapon,_

_What had he done?_

_I could not believe my eyes…I watch Morgana – lifeless - ….she is distant, but I can see her features perfectly….her face….beautiful and in peace…._

_He is on his knees, his head resting on her chest, as he cries himself in sorrow._

_The beautiful Gwen, stands behind him, her __hand slowly placed on his shoulder. A comforting move…a move that causes him to steady his soul…._

_It created a tremor in mine…and in that brief second…I saw how Morgana's eyes burst open…._

_I could not scream for I was mute to their ears…a smile crept on her face and I tried to alert my friends…._

_What kind of evil had engulfed her, what demon scurried in her soul?_

_I hoped this all to be a dream…for what was happening before me did not seem real to me no more._

_"We are doomed Merlin…" she hissed._

_I tried to catch the attention of my friends, both mourning for either one of us…or rather both of us…for I did not know who died._

_"You tried to kill me!" I scream._

_She laughs, "Oh…no, no, no….No point killing a dead person, Merlin…what I did try to do was complete the ritual…."_

_"You disgust me, Morgana!" I say spitefully._

_I notice Gwen and Arthur, the two seemed frozen in time, nothing stirred, I did not notice them even breathe…_

_"They cannot hear us, get up!" she stepped out of her body, like a ghost she floated towards me, "Get up!" She commanded once more._

_I lift myself away from my mortal body, we were now apparitions both towering on top of our mortal bodies, trapped in a realm I never imagined existed._

_"What is this?" I exclaim._

_She shakes her hair, "The barrier between life and death…it will soon decide what path we shall follow."_

__

_"You bled me to death! You heartless witch!" I curse out at her._

_Her face carries no remorse, perhaps she did not even hear me, for her mind was deep in thought, suddenly she stretched out her hand, "I have failed but so have you…come join hands with me…and let us take down the last of the  
>Pendragons….."<em>

_  
>"Why would you do that? He is your brother…."<em>

_"My half-brother, but it has been prophesied….the woman you are falling for, belongs to him, Merlin…and she will be the doom of our powerful empire."_

_"You are insane…" I curse out._

_  
>"Oh Merlin…I knew you ever to be so righteous, killing you would have been the easier way out…for it is your weakness for her that will ruin us…ruin the order."<em>

_"Who told you such lies?"_

_"The order…the dragon spoke to me…" she whispered._

_I did not believe her, "Bullshit, Morgana…only your father hears the words of the great dragon…."_

_She looked at me straight in the eyes, "Yes indeed, Merlin….only he….if he were alive that is."_

_It didn't take me long to realize, just how dangerous she had become…I took a step back. Not knowing in which direction to run._

_She started to laugh, her laughter was high pitched, powerful almost shriek like and extremely deafening….it brought me to my knees…._

_Suddenly my eyes tore themselves open…_


	8. They are usually called the Chosen ones

**Chapter 7: They are usually called the Chosen ones….**

_"Merlin?"_

_She was looking down right at me, concern clearly written on her face, behind her stood Arthur, who too seemed bothered about my well being…very unlike him._

_My condition must have been serious._

_"Gwen…" I mumble out weakly,_

_Quickly she held my arms, entwining her soft hands in mine and pulling it closer to her chest, "Oh thank heavens you are alright…you lost sooo much blood!"_

_Arthur came in between us, he sensed that I was still in pain, "I'll go get Gaius. He is still trying to get the right meds sorted…"_

_"No Arthur. I will get him…." It took her a while to let me go, but she placed her warm hands on my face and swiftly moved away._

_"How are you my friend?" he asked me, warmly smiling down at me….I have known him for too long…his smile, was definitely genuine._

_"Weak…where am I?" I asked, I remembered only little. One minute I was in a realm they called "between life and death" , with a deranged woman who tried to kill me, next thing I know…I am God knows where…._

_"The only place where the police won't find us…the sanctuary." Arthur sighed. He took his place by my side._

_I nodded, knowing where I was made me feel safer now…he wasn't being vague or anything, there was a place actually known to us as The Sanctuary._

_The sanctuary – formally known as Pendragon Laboratories….a facility shut down after it was discovered that in the early 90s, Uther was still funding research on certain animal species._

_Quickly the public revolted and amazingly no form of money could keep the facility running. Pendragon Laboratories was shut down instantly._

_And Pendragon Corporation became the scum of society….._

_It took the brilliance of a completely new and young PR team and excellent Marketing to get Pendragon Corporation back on track…but as usual…Uther had survived, later that same year, he was named Fortune Magazines Top CEO and New York Times Man of the Year…._

_The shut down laboratory, became a secret meeting point for Arthur Gaius and myself. Arthur retreated here when he needed to be away – from the public eye….from family…._

_The dilapidated building had little sign left of a once well functioning lab, the land still was under Pendragon…but no one really bothered….in the end…it became our little secret hideout place…._

_"So it really happened…" I comment,._

_No words were further said between us, it only made me realize that this was not a fragment of my imagination….it was reality…_

_"I killed her…." He blurts out, his hands cover his face, "I killed my own sister…"_

_"Who tried to kill Merlin…." Gwen's reassuring voice interrupts us briefly, she moves closer to him, embracing him, "don't forget that….you acted in self defense…" she whispers this in his ear._

_I watch them and I cannot help feel slightly jealous…it is a feeling I despise, Morgana was probably right, I perhaps was falling for Gwen._

_I clear my throat, to catch their attention, "Morgana isn't dead, Arthur." I dryly announce._

_There is a baffled look on his face, if I was not mistaken, a slight hint of relief. Who could blame him? After all, she was still his sister, half or full…they were bound by blood….the most sacred of unions._

_"What do you mean?" he knew what it meant…the order had been with him all his life, I guessed it was because of Gwen…he played dumb._

_I held my tongue…the order was secret….it was sacred, Gwen as an outsider had no right knowing what was going on._

_She was a smart girl, instantly she realized…we needed to be left alone, "I will be with Gaius…" she turned to leave us,_

_"Gwen?" Arthur called after her, causing her to stop._

_"Yes?" she quickly faced us, her eyes smiling at both Arthur and I._

_His voice was deep and husky, "Thank you…." he said this softly, lifting his gaze at her, a warm smile appeared on his worried face, "It is not something I had wished you to experience."_

_Gwen shrugged her shoulders, "As long as we are all okay, Arthur." She paused smiling at me she added softly, "As long as Merlin is still here with us…."_

_Quietly she turned around and proceeded out the door._

_We waited a little while until, it was deemed fit to speak._

_"What happened to you?" Arthur asked, sounding very serious._

_"I was trapped in the realm of life and death….Morgana appeared before me….said she had to stop me…us… from destroying the Pendragon lineage….your father…."_

_"He is dead." Arthur stated, "Murdered."_

_I sat up, shocked…Uther dead? Impossible….only one person came to mind, "Morgana?" I say out loud…_

_He shook his head, "I don't think she is capable of killing father."_

_I looked at him, astounded….didn't he just see what had happened to us earlier?…what had happened to me?….I realized then, that I actually did not really know what had happened. I knew I was bleeding to death, on the verge of being killed, stuck in another realm/dimension and now…here….what happened before all of that, I remember only vaguely._

_"What happened to me?" I asked._

_He thought for a while, looking down at the ground, as if the answer was within. Something within me sensed that, this would be a long story._

_"What do you remember last?" he countered._

_"I remember Gwen waiting for me to finish work…then you calling everyone for a meeting…." My eyes widened, I had remembered something vital, "You announced your take over of Pendragon corp and Lance as your right hand man…."_

_He nodded, "And?"_

_I fell back on the bed, "Then I found myself bleeding and the rest I told you.." we look at each other blankly, it felt rather discomforting and I cleared my throat and continued to speak, "….What happened to Uther?"_

_"Multiple shot wounds…we tried to keep it low, doctors said his chances were slim…but we flew in the best…he did not make it…." He said, sounding very automated…._

_"Who did it?"_

_"Beats me Merlin…" he bit his nails, a habit he had acquired over the years._

_I sigh out loud._

_"After the meeting we needed to inform Lance about the order…." He quietly spoke._

_"You did what?" I had heard him clearly, "Why would you…."_

_"He is my second in command….I would have to trust him with my own life!"_

_"I agree, Arthur…but not just anyone can become a part of this….your father had rejected him once before….remember….he must have had his reasons." I argued._

_" The reason simply was that Lance is of common blood…we carry the blood of warriors, kings, nobles, healers….this is what determines a member of the order?" He sounded disgusted, "These are modern times, Merlin. Every man gets to choose their destiny….no matter what his father did…..Lance, as my right hand man, deserves to know about the order…"_

_It was deep and heartfelt, it was true but it was against the code I grew up with….a code I could not care less on….an order I was born into and that had exercised power through many ancient centuries and eventually also, in this modern age, "You cannot bring Lance in….right now there is practically… disorder within the order….Morgana's plan-"_

_"Morgana had no plan! The woman was clearly insane!"_

_I hold my tongue, he was still my boss after all, "Where is Lance now?" I subtly ask._

_"Sorting it all out with the media….we have to be on the downlow….Gwen…" he stopped himself._

_"Got dragged into this." I helped him finish his words, "But she must not know what this is all about, trust me on this one, Arthur." I look at him earnestly in the eyes._

_He nods his head in agreement, sometimes he had to listen to me, whether he liked it or not. "I…also…called off the Wedding…." He softly added._

_"I am sorry…about the wedding and about… Uther." I meant my words, "I….this isn't how we should mourn him…I am confused about Morgana's actions…." I look up at him, hoping to find my answer, "There is more to this….isn't there?"_

_"I called it off before I knew about father…." He shrugged his shoulders, "Morgana believes herself the rightful heiress…."_

_"To Pendragon Corp?"_

_"No….to the order." He bit his lower lip, "And I shouldn't care less….You know how I do not give a rat's ass about this order….it is corrupt…it is ancient…"_

_"Yes, Arthur…but without it…there is no Pendragon Corp." I point out._

_"That can be changed…." he plainly stated._

_"Morgana has the gift of sight, Arthur." I calmly say,_

_"She always thought she did….hmph, I doubt it…." He sneered._

_"There are only but a few that can manage this balance.." I say this carefully, I was stepping on thin ice…it was easy to read Arthur, and I could sense he was tensing up…he did not like our line of talk._

_"What balance, Merlin?" he wasn't really listening…that I knew for sure_

_"She has the gift, only few ever manage- to hold outer soul conversations….it is to her…the dragon will speak to….only Uther possessed this…." I croak…rumor had it that it had been my blood line thousands of years ago, who had possessed this gift, this was not the case anymore…for I did not have those gifts._

_"But the great dragon has never spoken to her….there is a reason for that."_

_"The reason being?" I was perplexed, the order believed in the mystical…in magic, in the occult. It was a secret society, that kept the unexplainable away from the modern world. We believed in them, we knew about them…only few possessed this gift. A gift that would have seemed a curse to our ancestors many centuries ago…to the order it was a blessing that only few could utilize…Morgana at an early age discovered hers – The gift of sight was only one of her many abilities. Morgana possessed magic._

_"She claims an end to the Pendragon lineage …." he sighed, _

_I roll my eyes, "Ah then very well do tell, why it was me bleeding profusely to death and she was about to puncture a dagger in my chest?"_

_He straightened his back, "I really don't know, Merls….but she did say that, you were the cause to me ending the Pendragon lineage…."_

_I recall the witches words, she had mentioned Gwen….I was not the cause, "Where are you going?" I suddenly ask him._

_"I am going to check on Gwen….you rest." He casually said._

_I grew alert, Gwen…of course I could not tell him this…..not the way he acted towards her._

_His ruse did not escape me, "You worry about her."_

_He shook his head, "Not really, she's been through a lot…." He notices my disgruntled look, "What is it now?"_

_I lie back on my bed, "You are falling for her…."_

_He did not answer and if I was not mistaken, a soft smile nearly escaped the corner of his mouth._

_"I have other issues, Merlin. I need to find out if Morgana is alive….the word on the street say otherwise…and guess who is responsible?" he challenged me once more, I remained speechless, raising his hands in the air he exclaimed, "Exactly…Me!"_

_"It will be covered up…and you know that." I say, sounding sure of myself, "But she is not dead, Arthur, trust me….Did you leave her there?"_

_He nodded, "I called Leon….he told us to leave, Gwen and I dragged you out of there….I thought you were gone too…but she remained sure you'd pull through…."_

_I bite my lips, Leon was Head of Security at Pendragon Corporation…he did more like the dirty work for the corporation, but was ever reliable….I knew he could make anything disappear…and should it have been a crime scene….not a soul would have even known…_

_It was Uther's death that could not be concealed to the public…but they could make the public believe in anything….I had that much faith in our world._

_We remained silent for a moment. I watched my boss – my friend carefully. He is a young man, but the creases on his forehead, tell me he is broken._

_His father, had meant everything to him. But Uther was cold, he taught his children especially his son, to face the world emotionless…I wanted to tell him it was okay to break._

_We need it at times._

_But the young Pendragon, stood straight, fighting the tears that were dying to break free…he will mourn his father differently….how? was left for the world and I to ponder about…Arthur Pendragon will mourn his father, away from all of us…it was what his father would have wanted._

_"Never show the world your weakness…" Arthur patted me on the shoulder, "Rest." He instructed after which, without even looking back, walked out of the room._

_I watch his back disappear, finally I found myself alone in the room, I had ample time to reflect on all that had occurred. My thoughts rambled through my brain like deranged demons._

_Morgana was not dead._

_She possessed the gift of foresight….yet her father had not entrusted her to the order._

_The great dragon did not speak to her…._

_She believed in the order and practiced it's darker magic._

_She predicted the end of the Pendragon regime….perhaps another was taking over?_

_Arthur did not possess the gift of sight nor could he hear or converse with the dragon…_

_If both Pendragon siblings could not hear nor converse with the ancient dragon, then…who….led the order?_

_"Merlin…."_

_I stood still….some one was calling me…._

_"Meeerrrliiiiiin!"_

_I stood alert, "Who is that?"_

_"Come my child," The voice urged, "It is time….your time has come…"_

_"What time?" I twirled around confused as to what direction the voice was coming from._

_I could feel the tiny hairs in my body stand….it was as if I had died all over again._

Magic Room, Camelot

"Oh bull fantastical crap, Merlin!" Kiki clasped her hands in amazement, "Do you actually take me for ridiculously stupid?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I told you to be open about the whole thing…"

She stood up, shaking her head, she watched him from the corner of her eye, "…and you know….I was very close to believing you…."

"When did you start doubting?"

Placing her hands on her hips, she looked up for a moment, contemplating her words, "Honestly…from the minute you started this joke of a story…"

He smiled at her mischievously, "It's getting late…"

"No shit, Merls." She sighed glancing at her watch, "And shit's just hitting the ceiling…as we progress from reality to fairy tales. Not good."

"What do you want from me?" Merlin fell back on his chair, "I am telling you the truth."

She walked over to his side, her eyes were tired, her face expressionless, stopping only a few inches away from him, before taking her place on the table.

Her index finger signaled for him to come closer to her, slowly he obeyed.

"There are about 6 more people at the back of this mirror listening to our conversation, tough guys…and used to this kindda bull, you know what I am talking about?" she looked at him earnestly.

His palms were growing sweaty, nervously he placed them on his laps, "Yeah?"

She continued to speak, in a low manner, almost whispering, "See this?" she turns her face away tapping on the transparent earpiece in her ear, smiling she continued, "This is how they communicate to me, what's really up….and I just got this device after I figured you'd taken me in circles….now every name you mention….every single thing you say….I got someone….behind that mirror…that tells me something new every now and then." Slowly got up, "Please, say something before I do…."

He looked at her confused, "There isn't-"

"Damn it! Merlin!" she interrupted him immediately, slamming her palms on the desk, "I am sick and tired of this! Who the hell is Leon?"

He stared at her, initially in shock, but he remained calm, "They tried to search his records? Of course they will not find Leon….Kiki….you don't seem to get what you are up against!" He placed his hands on his forehead, the lady was getting to him now. How daft could she possibly be? And then it hit him….

"No! You do not know what you are up against!" she pointed at him, "Leon does not exist in our files, Pendragon Files, government files….nothing….no head of Security."

"Of course not!" Merlin stood up, exhausted. He flung the chair to the ground, "Of course he doesn't!"

Her hand fell to her back, her fingers only lightly playing with the gun, that she had kept hidden under her clothes.

"Sit down!" she commanded.

He obeyed.

There was silence for a moment, she sat herself down. Quickly she lit herself a cigarette, "You should really understand where I am coming from with this…"

When he didn't say anything to that, she continued, "I mean, dragons and magic." She shook her head, her voice was breaking, "Forgive me Merlin…but this…this doesn't make sense…."

She stopped for a moment, as her colleague's strong voice spoke into the ear piece.

_"Question him about this story about dragons and demons…we just got orders from HQ to let this loony slide…"_

She turned to the mirror, looking bewildered.

_"Sorry, Kiki….they are sending one of theirs to come release him…clear anything you need to get cleared….he's a free man."_

"Shit!" She said out loud.

Looking at the suspect, she studied him carefully…taking in a long drag, she looked around and finally said, "Ok…I shall assume this is…the truth, but I have some….questions."

"Shoot." He simply said.

Kiki swore under her breath, "An heir to the order?"

"There is always a leader to the order. Look at it like a monarchy, only difference is…that the heir needs two qualities….qualities he cannot just acquire over night…it happens by chance…" he sighed, he really did not want to tell her all this, but he had no choice.

"and what are they?" she pressed on, HQ would be with them in half an hour max, she was running out of time.

"To be born within the order and to be chosen by the Great dragon himself…"

"Who isn't a person…but a real…dragon…." She looked at him in a disconcerting way, "I mean…based on your story of course…" she was quick to add.

He nodded, "I don't know what he is, but there is a lot of things…that to you never knew existed…but they do Kiki…this world…this universe…it is grande…it is big….and it is not always what we see that really tells the story….The order has been a secret for many centuries…Uther Pendragon, lead this….this conglomerate…but look…a man so powerful, even political figures feared him….it is only plausible that something else aided him."

"The reason for this order….being?" she sat up straight, "What's the purpose?"

He smiled, "World domination? Power? Greed? Money?"

"And Morgana, she practices witchcraft?" Kiki opted to change to another topic.

"The order believes in 3 kinds of people." He finally said.

"and they are?"

"Those without magic, those with the sense of magic, they can either practice magic or never even know about it and lastly those born with it. Morgana was born with it….and everyone could sense that. But yet, the Great Dragon had not chosen her."

Kiki sneered, "I am finding it really hard talking to you with a straight face, but why didn't the Dragon choose her? And that voice you heard….are you saying…."

"I don't know…it disappeared." He started to play with his fingers.

"So the prophecy of Morgana would be coming true, cuz you hearing the dragon would mean, that you are the rightful heir…." She pointed out.

He remained still, "It isn't very comforting to hear…but you are perhaps right…"

"Wow!"

"It's not funny Kiki…..Uther is dead….and…there will be chaos." He sounded close to tears, "There will be chaos and I cannot have people know that I have this…this….gift."

"So you knew you had magic in you….you just didn't develop it?"

He shook his head, "I do not know what I have…it isn't magic….I can…just hear him….speak to me…."

"So you are the chosen one?" she mocked, he did not blink, "So this would make sense why Morgana wants your head. That or you are schizophrenic. And if you are out of the picture she would lead the order…but here is my concern. Arthur's daddy is dead, Arthur took over with Lance as his right hand man, as per you…a statement has not even been released to the media because as far as we know it, Pendragon Junior is missing. So where is Arthur now?"

"I cannot tell you…."

She waved her hand, "Well, the sanctuary….but I am guessing no more, or else you wouldn't have told me this story…."

Merlin looked at her, earnestly, "If Morgana lives, you gotta let me go..she will haunt me down, this I swear to you!"

Kiki smiled, in her ears she could hear her colleague, Oliver warn her_, "Don't do it Kiki. Don't tell him."_

She took another cigarette, "They are coming for you." She simply stated.

"Who?" he asked, clearly on the edge, he had not expected that.

Kiki lit the cigarette, "HQ."

"HQ?"

"Head Quarters….said we cannot touch you, they need to release you…so earnestly Merlin, you are a free-"

He jumped up to grab her, "You can't! You need to get me out of here!"

She could hear that her colleagues had scrambled to come to her protection.

"_Let go of me Merlin!" _She warned, "This isn't gonna end well."

Suddenly he reached out for her gun, pointing it straight at her temple.

Kiki grew scared, almost instantly.

But the door flung open, with a couple of guns pointing towards them.

He let her go instantly.

"Drop the gun!"

It was the guys from HQ, relief was written on her face, "I need to take him in, for assaul-"

"No you don't." the senior agent interrupted, they were all properly suited, "Strict orders to bring him back to HQ, apparently armed and dangerous."

"He wasn't a few seconds ago!" she glanced at Merlin, there was fear written all over his face.

She turned to face her colleagues from HQ….she did not know why, but the way they looked at him, did not feel to comforting.

Perhaps he was right, perhaps he was in greater danger than ever. The men in suits seemed impatient…almost too eager to have him in their grasps.

A quick glance to Merlin, and she sensed that he feared them…

Her gang was pushed to the back, instructed not too come close to them.

_Something was off…she could feel it!_

"He needs to fill out some forms!" she suddenly said, quickly turning to the senior agent, "for documentation purposes…you know how it is?"

He smirked, "Get it done fast."

She signaled him to follow, but they stopped him.

"Fingerprinting? Hello people!"

They let him pass.

It was one of the most uncomfortable corridor walks. She could only hope that he understood what was actually going on.

She watched him from the corner of the eye, he remained mellow…quickly they entered the finger printing room.

"Hit me!" she ordered.

"What…what?" he looked at her in disbelief,

"Hit me!" she was pointing up at the window vent, "That leads to your freedom…those guys are not HQ….they are something else….Now run Merlin!" she slip her business card in his back pocket, "Take the gun."

They stood still for a moment…instantly, he struck her, she fell to the ground.

The foot steps increased, they were drawing close…they had become suspicious…

Swiftly, Merlin stepped on the desk until finally reaching the vent, it was loose, a sign that it was used once in a while.

He crawled into it and quietly began his journey to the unknown.

_"I shall guide you….Merlin…guide you back….."_

He stopped instantly. Had he heard right? Was someone talking to him?

There was a loud bang in the distance, and Merlin knew that he had to keep on going…he could almost swear as if he was being shown the way that would lead to his safety.

Many thoughts appeared in his mind, he thought of Kiki and thanked his lucky stars, that although she might not have believed his story….although she did not completely trust in him….

She knew one thing….

When those men came to collect him…

She instantly knew…just how unsafe it was for him to be there….

He hoped deep within him, that this wasn't the last he would hear from her.

**Arthur's note: Thank you for reading…kindly review….thank you **


	9. An unusual Friendship

**Chapter 8: An unusual Friendship…**

_I ran as fast as my feet could take me…not once did I look back. There was too much at stake now, clearly it was no longer safe for me.  
><em>

_Running through the woods like a crazed man, not knowing which route to take, just trusting my internal instincts….begging my legs to take me to safety._

_I needed to find them, Arthur…Gwen….Lance and Uncle Gaius._

_I needed to find them all._

_Never the athletic type of a person, I found myself pushing my body even further, running as fast as I could, it did not matter where I was heading.  
><em>

_What mattered was that I was far away from all these people._

_The CIA agent  
><em>

_The "phony" HQ guys  
><em>

_and not to forget – Morgana…._

_If she was alive…then, my plight was just beginning._

_Who could I run to?_

_I stopped to catch my breath._

_There was no other person….I had to find Lance….he would lead me to Arthur…eventually._

The Magic Room

"Care to explain, how the suspect managed to knock you out into oblivion?" The senior agent wondered, sarcasm clearly visible in his tone, nonchalantly he handed her a piece of cloth, "You have a little scratch on your forehead, you might want to use this to wipe the blood off ya." He lamely suggested.

She grabbed it from him wordlessly, still in pain, she silently cursed Merlin for hitting her so hard on the head, "It came totally unexpected…."

"Of course…" he muttered, "Things with you seem to be that sort of way." 

"He seemed a genuine guy, besides you were releasing him…weren't you?" Kiki challenged further, dabbing the piece of cloth on her forehead. 

"The only way we could bring him in without a struggle…either way, it appears to have gone not as planned."

She stared blankly at the middle aged man in front of her, clearly years of service to the CIA had depersonalized him completely.

In front of her stood a man, whose sole purpose in life was to be committed to the government completely. If he ever knew about her stupidly trusting Merlin, he would have her head.

"I don't think he had any part to play in Uther Pendragon's murder…" she slowly said.

"He didn't just have a part, Agent. He masterminded the whole thing." A huge smirk appeared on his face, as he noticed her surprise. "Merlin Emrys, isn't as naïve as he claims to be….there is more to it….did he tell you that little story about the Order of the Dragon?"

She nodded slowly, "They are equivalent to the Illuminati…"

He laughed out loud, "Equivalent? I dare not say. More powerful…yes and not to forget very much feared. Do you know who their leader is?"

She nodded once more, "Uther Pendragon….." 

He pulled out a chair and ordered her to sit down, "How very wrong of you…."

She sat down, keeping her hands tightly folded. Her eyes followed his, it was then she noticed, that his eyes were soft, within that hard exterior, there once existed a man that possessed a gentle heart.

All that was now gone…

"The Order of the Dragon's sole purpose is to protect people who belong to their order and swear loyalty to them. They can grant any wish to their members at any cost…Their ways are a mystery to us…it is hard to believe…but it works for them…some of my agents have seen it with their very own eyes….I have been on their trail since God knows when….one could call it an obsession…I know Merlin in and out."

"You knew him?" Kiki couldn't believe what she was hearing.

He fell back reaching into his suite, he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and proceeded calmly to light himself one, "Care to join me?" 

She politely refused, "I have had one too many, Thank you. Please do not stop now, how do you know him?"

"The Pendragons are part of the order, yes…but Uther despised the Order, for he no longer believed in their protection. He was realistic, the occult, the traditions seemed ridiculous to him…"

"I see…but why would your focus be on Merlin?"

He sighed heavily to himself, "Merlin was groomed in the ways of the Order. He is their light….have you heard of the Knight's Templars?"

"The holy warrior monks of the Catholic Church during the middle ages….yes, I studied them in history for a while. But what do they have to do with Order of the Dragon?" Kiki's headache intensified, clearly she had misread this Merlin of a character. How on earth had she been this naïve?

" The Order of the Dragon is similar, they were skilled in the occult, warlocks and witches…they were bound to the Kingdom and it's king. Their sole purpose was to protect the Kingdom. At first they were persecuted but then they grew in power as the King found good in them. They became his counsel, they protected the kingdom along with the knights. Times were good. The Order outlived many and continued on for centuries….their initiation rituals are top secret; of course these have changed over time, as we find ourselves in the 21st century." He paused to take a long drag of his cigarette.

"This still doesn't answer my question."

A thin smile escaped from the corner of his lips, he found her confusion to his story quite amusing, "Like the Templars, the Order of the Dragon possessed a Grand Master. Someone that overlooked them and that others followed. A Grand Master could only be distinguished from birth. It was something one was destined to become…"

"This is sounding sillier by the minute…" Kiki found herself commenting.

He ignored her, opting to continue his story, "As the centuries passed on, the Order was handed over from one Grand Master to the other. The Knights templars had the support of the church, in the end they were betrayed. The Order of the Dragon, had magic…they never opened up the means of their power, opting to remain secretive….till this very day nobody has a clue about them…."

"Until now…" Kiki stated, 

But the older agent shook his head, "A minor slip, but things must have gone awry, this is the most public they have ever been….needless to say, the public has no clue about this order…why Merlin would speak to you about it, whatever the truth he tried to conceal, indicates something is wrong…."

"He claimed to be a part of the Order but by birth, the next in line would be either Morgana or Arthur."

To that statement, the older agent chuckled, "Indeed, the Pendragons, like every other wealthy family within the Order assist in it's funding….they abide to it's traditions and they support the order. In exchange, they expect it's powers and it's protection. The deeper secrets only few know, and those few are the ones that possess the gifts…Morgana….showed signs of the occult, I suspect they showed her the world Uther and Arthur fear….the world of magic….it's power…relentless."

"Again I ask…why is the focus on Merlin?"

"They say people who protect in the name of the order posses a special gift. The gift of sight, to foresee what happens next. The future. Over 10 years ago, the CIA managed to infiltrate their fortress."

"Infiltrate? You mean you had a spy?" Kiki grew keen.

"You could say that, this spy never got the chance to be a part of the order, but he developed a special connection with the young members of the order. It intrigued him that Pendragon corporation selected a few children to be taken special care of…the spy was told that they were gifted, and Pendragon corp. was interested to invest in their education."

"The spy worked for Pendragon corp?"

"Even better, the spy was hired by Uther to protect his children. A body guard."

"How? Wouldn't it have been wise to take up someone from the order?" Kiki questioned further

The agent smiled, "Indeed, but 20 years ago, Uther Pendragon was plotting to pull away from the order…..So this spy happened to have grown close with a particular young boy….between the age of 10 and 11. He was not a Pendragon, but a very good friend of the Pendragon heir. The CIA agent noted that the friendship was a rather odd one. For it seemed that Pendragon's heir seemed to boss this particular boy around, yet he would not complain. However when he was around other children he would take up the lead, and they respected him. When it came to Arthur, this special child became submissive. Arthur clearly meant the world to him. The CIA agent, noted this and decided to teach the young boy a thing or two. The two spent countless of days together, the young boy looked unto him as a mentor. Running to him for advise, it became obvious that most of the advise always involved Arthur, how to get Arthur out of one situation or another. The child showed clear concern for Arthur and the agent could not understand such close ties between the boys. The CIA agent managed to stay one more year with the children. Arthur and Morgana grew bossier, but the other child…he was smarter…and it scared the CIA agent to note that 12 year old was wise beyond his years. One day the boy approached the man, he asked him about his opinions on loyalty. To which the agent replied, my loyalties are aligned to my beliefs. The boy thought for a brief moment and then said, you do not believe in this family, their trust in you grows, but your loyalties lie elsewhere. This shook the spy, confused he asked the boy what he meant. The boy softly spoke, I feel that our paths will clash as the years proceed."

"And did their paths clash?" Kiki curiously asked.

"The boy trusted him wholly. They grew close until his cover was loosing it's credibility. The agent opted to disappear. But the boy remained relentless in his search for his so called mentor. Years passed when he eventually discovered the agent."

"How was the agent discovered?"

"The agent never gave up on the order, as the years tallied, the agent became the sole person in charge of the operation…one day the CIA opted to raid what they felt was headquarters….you may know it as Pendragon Laboratories, which is now known as the Sanctuary. A raid had been executed, many were taken in, for questioning….and the agent who led the raid stumbled upon the boy who was now well off age. Instantly he knew that his former friend had felt betrayed, there was a short pause between them, and when the agent approached him, he vocalized his disappointment….the agent tried to reason with him, but the young man would not have it and within seconds he unleashed a surge of energy towards the agent that pushed the man to the wall, knocking him unconscious…he escaped and the agent survived, their unusual friendship had been broken and the two different characters would never see each other again-"

"Until today…." Kiki cleared her throat, "doesn't take a genius to know that you were the agent and the boy happened to be little Merlin."

"I saw what he is capable of….He is their chosen one…their Grand master and with time he will come to power….he is more ruthless that the last Grand Master….and I will stop at nothing to get him where he belongs…"

"And where is that?" Kiki covered her yawn, it was time for some well deserved sleep, the sun was struggling to break free, and the day would only be more hectic.

"Away from human society….Agent." the older man stood up, "I think you grow tired, get some rest, we will continue our hunt later in the day, you may brief your team about the classified case, however I do hope you keep my personal vendetta with the boy to yourself."

She smiled at him, "No worries."

he was about to step out of the office, she called after him, "Excuse me Sir, I still do not know your name?"

He sighed, "You can call me K." 

"What does that stand for? What like Agent K from Men in Black?"

He shook his head, "People give me odd looks when I tell them my name."

"Try me…." Kiki challenged.

"Kilgharrah…." He murmured.

Kiki's mouth fell open….

Agent Kilgharrah smiled, "Funny….I've gotten odd looks here and there, but your reaction to my name has been the most unique one out of all." 

With that he shut the door behind him, and left her staring aimlessly into open space. 

_I tried sneaking back into Uncle Gaius home…but that feat seemed nearly impossible as I sensed the perimeter of our home being closely guarded by CIA or whoever these freaks were._

_Damn it! I silently curse, Kilgharrah was bent on catching me. I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and not a single clue of Arthur's whereabouts._

_. But then I remembered Gwen, perhaps Arthur had left clues for me to find him at her place….one never knew_

_It was only worth trying….._

_I rang the doorbell once, when there was no response I opted to try my hands at lock picking but the door opened instantly._

_"Merlin?" She exclaimed, her expression seemed genuine as if she was indeed happy to see me, she leaped up falling into my arms._

_"I was so worried."_

_"Where is Arthur?" I asked, almost instantly_

_"He….he….I do not know." She urged me to come into her home._

_"Lance? I need to speak to Lance or Leon or anyone of them…" I run into her home searching every corner, one could never be too sure. Perhaps it was a trap. One thing was for sure…I was no longer safe._

_"Can you stay still for a moment?" she reprimanded, "You are making me dizzy."  
><em>

_I pulled her close to me, "You are not safe, they will come looking for you….and Arthur….I mentioned you. Thinking that you'd be with him. You cannot stay here."_

_"He wouldn't take me with him, said it would be too dangerous-"_

_"Do you have a car?" I quickly ask._

_"Yes but-"_

_"We need to go! Pack your stuff and let's get out….I will figure out where we can go, but for now we have to flee Camelot."_

_"Why? My Job….my place?"_

_"Gwen! Trust me, If the CIA don't get to us first Morgana will eventually we need to get out." I urged her to pack, "I need some clothes as well…"  
><em>

_Gwen nodded and rushed to Pack whatever she could._

_As she was running around her flat packing all that she deemed was necessary, my eyes spotted a pistol._

_Slowly she crept behind me, "It was my fathers…." She lowly stated._

_"We might require this…" I say coldly, looking into her big brown eyes, I tell her softly, "it is better to have something protecting us."_

_She quietly agreed, "I am ready to go Merlin."  
><em>

__

_We got in the car immediately. "Where are we going?"  
><em>

"_Just drive….We need to go on the outskirts of Camelot, there is a place, we can go to….Lance could be there." I mumble._

_"Where?" Gwen insisted once more._

_"Ealdor!" I say out loud, "We go to Ealdor. They cannot possibly find us there."_

The Magic room

"You need some sleep Kiki." Oliver came into the interrogation room, "We have to be there for Pendragon Corp press release this afternoon."

She looked up at him hopelessly, "When exactly?" 

He glanced at his watch, "In about 7 hours, catch some sleep, girl…you look like you saw a ghost."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Those guys that came in…you think they are CIA?"

"Sure as hell think they are…at first I was skeptical, but they got their shit right….I mean Agent K's been on the Pendragon's asses for years!"

"Kilgharrah.."she slowly whispered out.

Oliver cringed, "Sounds horrid. K's a lot better…hold up….Kil-what? Isn't that the dude….who was a dragon and some crap like that…."

"He was spinning me in circles." Kiki slowly stated.

"Like hell yeah he was! All of us…."

"He's not gonna get away with this Oliver…." Kiki turned to her colleague, "I….trusted him!"

"Let's forget about that...for now. You need some sleep." He dragged her out of the seat and escorted her to his car and unto the passenger seat.

By the time he had taken his place on the driver's seat, he had noticed that his partner was already fast asleep. 

**Note: Thank you for reviewing. I decided to continue the story even though I initially lost all the files to this story. Opinions would be helpful. I welcome all sorts of feed back**

**Many Thanks**

**Viktobi.**


	10. When things fall apart

**Chapter 9: When things fall apart**

_"Careful with your driving, man!" I admonished. Gwen was racing through the streets like a junkie on withdrawal syndrome, "You are going to attract attention to us!"_

__

_"None sense Merlin! This is how I drive on a regular basis…nothing can possibly go wrong." She laughed out heartily_

"_Clearly you seem to be enjoying yourself." I point out, slightly agitated by her nonchalant attitude._

_"Well, besides the fact that we are officially Camelot's most wanted….no not really." She was focusing on the road, bee-lining her way through traffic._

_For a second I felt like my heart had come to a sudden stop, "Gwen, please take it easy."_

_"Relax Merlin." She said shrugging her shoulders; she began to hum a tune…_

_"Look… just slow down a bit, we are creating a lot of attention towards us and the color of your car doesn't make it any easier." I say holding on to the handle in the car._

_"What's wrong with my car's color?" she exclaimed,_

_"It's fluorescent pink!" I cry out, shocked that she didn't find anything remotely wrong with her car's color._

_"It's unique!" she counters._

_"….and that is exactly the problem Gwen. We need to change cars." I suggest._

_Finally she slows down, "You mean, we are going to steal a car."_

_"I don't know…let me think….but its either we continue on foot or we take someone's car." I mumble._

_"…and you do not want any attention on us what so ever?" she burst out laughing, "We will be caught instantly."_

_"Why do you find this amusing?" I ask, growing more annoyed by the second._

_"Because you are such a tool!"_

"_A tool? How dare you call me a tool?"_

_"Tools are adorable." She turns her head towards me_

_"Look at the bloody road, Gwen!" I shout out._

_The car swerved off the road tracks, people blew their horns, warning us…and I? I wanted to explode._

_I sat up straight, facing her sternly; she was focusing on the road, "Slow down this instant!" I order, my voice quivering from the unnecessary stress she was putting me under, "Slow the fucking car down!"_

_Gwen slammed on the breaks, causing my upper torso to jerk forwards. Only God could imagine what would have happened had I not put on a seatbelt._

_Holding my chest in agony, I wince in pain, "Have you completely lost it? You are going to get us killed!"_

_The cars honk in abandon, as every driver that passes us by makes the additional effort to scream out obscenities at us._

_"No, Merlin! No! You are the one that's gonna get us killed!" she turns to me, eyes on me, and I sensed what was really bugging her. She hadn't lost her mind…no….Gwen was scared….scared for her life._

_"Park the car on the side of the road…" I calmly tell her, "Let's talk this out."_

_She lets out a heavy sigh, wordlessly following my instructions._

_There were tears she was fighting back, I could hear her sob, "I…I…never asked for this…" she began to say, "I never wanted this….yet…here…I am…..running…."_

_I remain still._

_"Running! Merlin! I am running away from something I have no part to play in!" her voice, shaky, uneasy but yet powerful…she hadn't given up…but she was frustrated..and perhaps a little scared..._

_"I…I don't know…." I mutter, finally gathering the courage to look at this amazing woman in the eye, her eyes begging for answers, searching for them, answers I knew I could never provide her with. "It happened so….unexpectedly…"_

_She shook her head, "No….Merlin….No! It's the one thing I refused to believe in! But it is starring us all in the face!"_

_I look at her in bewilderment….what the hell was she on about?_

_"What do you mean?"_

_She bit her lip, her eyes fiery and filled with rage, "You….you wouldn't believe it…" she said turning away, but quickly she faced me again, "Perhaps you will! Of course! Of course you will! You've seen it! You've seen it!"_

_"Gwen!" I call out, "Stop it!"_

_She got out of the car and I quickly followed suit_

"_Don't you see Merlin!"_

"_See what?" I am dumbfounded, perhaps shocked at her sudden reasoning.  
><em>

"_The evil…Merlin….the…magic?" She rushed towards me, our faces so close to each other, I could feel the warmth of her breath, her lavender scent….snap out of it Merlin! I quickly tell my self._

_I grab a hold of each of her arms, "Gwen…there are things….in this world….things I cannot explain."_

_"But you know!" she shrilled out, "You knew all this time!"_

_I hit myself on the chest, "Me? Know what? That I am evil? That I do all this on purpose?"_

_Gwen backed away from me instantly, "Morgana and yourself, you are toying with things you should not be toying with," she took a deep breath before screaming out, "It is dangerous! It is not right!"_

_"What the fuck do you know?" I challenged, "You do not know anything! You know nothing of Morgana, Arthur or myself! You have no clue what is going on! So stop judging me!"_

"_Yes! Yes you are right!" she suddenly snapped, her eyes furious but filled with pride, her voice thundered in my ears, " I have no fucking clue! Now think! Why the hell am I part of this? I see your life is in danger…then how come mine is as well!" she stomped her foot on the ground, "I care about you Merlin….I really do….but…this is just F-ed."_

_We stood in silence for a long moment, both refusing to utter the next word. She is angry…and I cannot blame her….a couple of weeks ago she was a friend that enjoyed hanging out with us. Probably overwhelmed at Arthur's little crush on her…or mine….we never spoke about that. A couple of weeks ago everything was alright._

_Now she was with me, fleeing from God knows what. I study her carefully and it was then I decided that this loving person deserved to know the whole story…_

_My only fear was that perhaps, just perhaps, she might switch sides and report us all to the police._

_"Where is Arthur?" she suddenly asked, "We need him….right? Merlin? Once we find him….everything will be alright._

_I nod my head, thinking to myself that unfortunately this was not so…Arthur was just a piece of the puzzle…what we needed to do was to get rid of Morgana…and protect the secret…the secret that was the order._

_"Let's continue to Ealdor….we have friends there…friends that will protect you…" I say reassuringly._

_She smiles uneasily at me, "Me? That is comforting to hear Merlin….but what about you? Aren't they going to protect you?"_

_I shrug my shoulders and signal her to get back into the car with me. It was no use telling her…that…in the end…the only person protecting all of them would be….me._

Camelot

Kiki practically jumped out of bed, the time was near. Today was the much awaited Pendragon press conference and there was no way she was going to miss it.

She took the quickest shower ever and didn't fail to ring her partner instantly.

"I'll be there in 10." He says.

She is happy to hear that.

Today, Pendragon Corporation would have a lot of answering to do and she was ready to listen…most of it would probably be bullshit.

With Morgana in critical condition and Arthur missing, she could only imagine what was to happen next...who would take over?

Kiki shook her head in amazement, this reminded her of a mini mafia story…but then you include the occult, dragons and some secret society crap…you find yourself in a pretty messed up situation.

She heard a car honking and she knew her partner was ready to begin the day with her.

Quickly she grabbed her badge and sun shades, rushing out of the house and into the car.

The day was only beginning and it could turn out to be one heck of a day...nevertheless...she was prepared.

_I woke up to Gwen's gentle shoves, "Merlin…we are in Ealdor…where do I turn?"_

_I take a minute to recognize my surroundings, "How long have I been asleep?" I groan…  
><em>

"_Two hours max." she tells me._

_Sitting up, I face the sign that said Ealdor, there is relief written on my face…somehow I felt safer, "Down the road we take a right and then the second left….."_

_She sighs and starts the car, "I have a strange feeling about this…."_

"_Good." I commented…and strangely enough, I meant it._

Camelot

The Pendragon press conference was not a joke, people struggled to get in, pushing shoving, persuading, flirting…they tried everything that was anything. But security was tight and very much under control.

Kiki spotted Agent K amidst the commotion, but there clearly hadn't been enough time to walk up to him and greet the older and more experienced Agent.

A young man stepped out unto the podium.

Her partner leaned in close to her, "Lance du Lac, himself…."

"Unbelievable…" Kiki whispers back, surprised that he would actually show up.

"I think we should take him for questioning….I don't like men like him." Her partner grumbled, "Just look at him…" he said very much in disgust, his eyes watching the handsome Lance carefully. 

"A stunner to look at, though." Kiki commented, "But how are you going to take him in…we don't have a warrant. The man is clean."

"Not according to our records…I mean- " her partner was cut short by the microphone sound.

There was a sudden silence, the conference was about to begin, the only noise audible was the one the multiple camera flashes made.

As Kiki took her seat she began instantly to scout the press room. Noticing that most of her boys were on the field, undercover or not. They were there. That was a good sign.

Pendragon Press room was surrounded by media and the feds.

Lance du Lac took his place on the podium, he had done this countless of times, she observed.

His stance was firm, his look confident and he even managed to smile.

A true professional business executive indeed, he looked over to his right and was signaled that he could commence.

He hesitated for a while, cleared his throat and began to speak, Kiki sat back admiring this young man's deep tone, it sounded soothing and calm…it sounded like Lance du Lac had everything under control.

He introduced himself to the media and people in the room, addressed the public that were currently glued on to the tv screen, all waiting for what he had to say.

He thanked them for their appearance today, it was a difficult time for the Pendragon Corporation and a sad one as well. They had lost a powerful person, a man dedicated to the company and to Camelot itself. His work was cherished and admired. Lance du Lac mentioned that he himself had admired the company from the beginning and could only be honored to be a part of this family.

Lance stood strong in front of the media, "Buried amid the rubble of Pendragon Coorporation's fallen house of cards is the greed and political ties that caused this to our company."

The people in the room held their breath, this had been totally unexpected. Kiki and her partner glanced at each other briefly, Oliver shrugged his shoulders. Lance du Lac was about to cause another scandal. – simple.

Kiki located Agent Kilgarrah, he seemed unmoved, mentally she opted to remain as calm as he was right now.

Lance continued his speech, "Uther Pendragon's death is devastating news, top executives are bailing out and walking away with hundreds of millions of money. The investigations are on going. With our Board in shambles, I am announcing that as of today I will be running the company and it has been decided upon that while Arthur and Morgana are unable to commence with the handover, I will be tentatively in charge of Pendragon Corporation."

He paused for a while watching the media intently, suddenly like a head rush, did the questions come in.

What about Uther's death? What has it been classified at?

He replied calmly, "Investigations are on going, I am not permitted to comment on this."

And there were many more, but he thanked the crowd and proceeded to walk out of the room.

The media followed suit immediately, but were obstructed by security.

Kiki took her mobile,

"What are you up to?" her partner asked.

"I'm trying to see if there is a way we can take in Lance du Lac for questioning…." She confidently ponders, "There is no way in hell, that he won't know anything about it."

Oliver smiled, "I thought he'd have shit to say about all the charges on Arthur or Morgana….but the idiot didn't say anything at all….so much for some press release."

Kiki grinned, "He actually said a lot without having to say nothing at all-" the person on the other end picked up the line, Kiki was relieved, "Hey Jake, do me a favour….bring out the Pendragon Files…we got a new suspect….Lance du Lac….yiep….don't care if he ain't in the system….we got some of his files….I wanna know everything….what he eats, shits out, fucks…his life style, girls, boys, animals….everything…you name it….thank you….and see you in…..15 minutes"

She patted her partner on the back, "We'll get our warrant today…I promise you…." 

"What do you thing is happening, boss?" Her partner asked, excited about getting a chance to make the popular Lance du lac wish he was no where near Camelot."

"Pendragon Corportation is one corrupt piece of crap…there is more to that, our man Lance…he's what I suspect a little puppet…" she takes out her shades from her suite pocket, "Let's go to the office, might be another long ass day. Pendragon's puppet has some questions to answer."

Elsewhere….

Arthur could not stop pacing around, how could all this happen to him in the span of just a few days?

He was a fugitive now, running from the law…he watched the Pendragon Press conference, Lance was now heading the Corporation, his father would be turning in the morgue now.

He looked at the time, in about 20 minutes the motel would ask "Mr. Lucas Drench" to check out.

He chuckled at his alias, Lucas Drench….it has come to this.

Arthur waited patiently for the one phone call that would determine his next destination.

The room phone rang.

He picked up instantly, waiting to hear the proper password from the other line.

"Excalibur….clear."

Taking a deep breath, he quickly asked, "Traceable?"

"No…we worked on it, we have 5 minutes with you."

Arthur nodded, "Was the press convinced?"

"The press yes, CIA and Feds….i doubt…you need to move…"

Arthur fumbled with the receiver, "I know…but you need to help get Gwen out of Camelot."

"Gwen?" there was a long silence on the other end, "Thought…we were not supposed to involve others…."

Arthur shook his head, "We were not…she happened to be there…we need to find Merlin and the girl…especially the girl." He had to hurry he didn't have enough time,

"She cannot-"

"She is in danger! Trust me! She needs to be out of Camelot…" Arthur sat on the bed, "Please….make sure she is safe."

There was a moment silence, the caller was deep in thought, "Ok."

"where is my next location?" Arthur asked.

"Ealdor, there is a packet for you at the reception, its cash enough to get you to Ealdor and any other trouble you may run into. Take care and see you soon.." the line went dead.

Arthur fell on the bed, breathing a sigh of relief. Gwen will be safe, they would ensure her safety…and he knew that she would be taken to Ealdor, he hoped that she wouldn't resist…he promised that people would come for her and take her to safety.

Lying on the bed seemed like a luxury he had not experienced for so long, for Arthur had avoided sleeping on the bed, in order not to be caught unawares while sleeping.

There was danger lurking everywhere and he had to remain alert. Without further hesitation he lifted himself op from the bed. It was time to move on, time to go and meeti up with the others.

And then what?

He did not know...he would only hope that Merlin would come up with something...the young chap always did...and for the first time Arthur realized just how important Merlin was to him...


	11. Apple don't fall too far from 'em trees

**Chapter 10: The apple don't fall too far….from dem trees.**

_Ealdor **  
><strong>  
>Ealdor, a village that possessed the splendors of magnificent scenery, enticing nature and relaxed people!Yes, that was Ealdor in a nutshell.<em>

_Camelot's closest neighbor was my home…and it just dawned unto me how rarely I actually visited._

_I think Gwen was amazed by the scenery. She smiled into the sun and seemed very much at ease._

_Her aura was astonishing and her positivity enlightened my heart._

_****_  
><em>"I think we need to get rid of the car…" she pointed out, I enjoyed seeing her in this light.<strong><br>**_  
><em>"I've thought it through, you can hide it in the garage, there is plenty of room there." I say to her, rather absentmindedly, "We don't really need worry down here…people mind their business and as you can see, hardly any form of people activity."<br>_  
><em><strong><br>**She glanced around, "I presume you live on the outskirts of Ealdor….however strange that sounds…"I nod with enthusiasm, I was not ready to explain to her any further…she would have to see this with her own we approached the narrow lane that led to my abode, I feel myself growing tense. Once we rid ourselves of the car and find ourselves in my home…everything would seem a lot better, I secretly hoped._

_"Follow the path, it will lead you directly to my home." I mumble out._

_Her eyes widen, "Hardly any tire tracks. Are you sure we can do this?"_

_****_  
><em>I look at her sarcastically, "Gwen." I simply say.<em>

_She shakes her head, "Right. Right. This is your home. You know best."_

_"Just follow the tracks…" I struggle to bring out my mobile phone. Hoping that either Percy or Leon would be at my place, they were the tech ones and they could ensure that no one could trace my calls…_

_My thoughts wander off to Arthur, if things go according to plan…he too would find himself in Ealdor and together we could all sit and discuss what was to come._

_The car came to a gentle stop._

_****_  
><em>"Merlin…?" Gwen asked, uneasiness clearly detectable in her tone.<em>

_I look up, she had stopped in front of a massive bronze gate…_

_****_  
><em>We look at each other for a moment, "Give me a minute…" I tell her before hopping out of the car.I hear her voice muffle down, upon shutting the door, I know she has a lot of questions, but right now my heart was beating….we were almost safe.<strong><br>**_  
><em><br>I look at the two Angel statues located on opposite sides of the gate, one of them had the key to the front door and the other would open the gate upon voice command._

_A special password…._

_I take the key hidden inside a covered dent, located at the back of Angel number one._

_Smiling I walked across to the other statue, Gwen's eyes trailing me closely, confusion clearly written on her face._

_I walk up to the statue, reaching for the earlobe, just behind it did we install the voice command device that would open the gate._

_"Excalibur…" I whisper._

_****_  
><em>The red light flashes with increasing speed, before eventually turning green. I hear a squeaky noise, the gates to my home are opening up, gradually welcoming us in.<em>

_Quickly I urge Gwen to drive in…without hesitation she does as instructed, carefully driving her fluorescent pink car into the compound._

_After a while she winds her window down, "What now, I see nothing…:"_

_**"**It is a bit further down…" I say, jumping into the car._

_She looks at me, slightly confused, "and the gate?"_

_"_

_It closes automatically…" I reassure her, "Once we get to the house, I will have to deactivate the voice command….one can never be too sure."_

_"You don't think Arthur is here yet?" She asks clearly worried. Arthur seems to be on her mind constantly._

_****I shake my head, "Nah, who ever arrived first would have taken the initiative to deactivate the voice command…we are the first to arrive."_

_She nods her head, "Where is this house of….OMG!" she stops the car, her mouth falls open and I smile at her expression…it was just what I had expected._

__

_"This…this….this is not a house, Merlin….." she manages to say._

_"It is my home, Gwen." I quietly input._

_"No…it's….it's….a mansion – a manor….a castle!" She steps out of the car, "It's…beautiful…."_

__

_it wasn't a castle per se. A mansion yes, built centuries ago by my ancestors…which one I was not too sure of. But it was my family's pride._

_8 bedrooms, 2 kitchens, 3 living rooms, pool and an underground attic….what was there to complain?_

_The Pendragon's possessed many…I had but one…but I treasured mine…and as the years added up, my home would be what it is known till this very day….A safe Haven._

_I smile at Gwen, "Thank you…it is the one thing I have managed to keep…." The memories of my parents were vague to me, I was young when my mother sent me off to Camelot…to stay with her brother Gaius….a few months after…the demon illness…cancer took her away from me._

_I never knew my father…his pictures were a myth to me….a Grandmaster just like I was destined to become….this was a story I cannot bring myself to tell even now…_

_Gwen turned to me, "I can hide the car anywhere…you know that?" she commented slyly. "You practically own a…a…country side."_

_"That is so silly." I tease her, "You are silly!"_

_"How is it you slaving for Arthur when you got….all this going for you?" her hands glide across the terrain, "It's beautiful." She says one more time._

_"Thank you Gwen…but let's just take your pink car away from here…and then my mind is at peace." I lead her back into the car._

_The whole time, I do not fail to turn to glance around every now and then._

_yes I might be home….but one could never tell…_

Camelot Police Station

Kiki sipped on a cup of coffee, this was her third cigarette…what was taking Jake so long to grab the requested files?**  
><strong>

She had told him she would be in the office in 15 minutes. Now here she stood a good hour…growing very much impatient.

"Where is he?" She bellowed into the air. She liked the kid a lot...but sometimes, he could get on her last nerves.

Her partner shrugs his shoulders, "You spoil him too much...I can only-"

"Not a word." She sharply interrupts, "You know how you tend to jinx stuff."

She opted for another cigarette, after which she would personally come look for the files…of course after wringing Jake's brainless head.

But the young intern came rushing down the corridor, he paused…he hated when the seniors broke laws and felt it fit to smoke within the vicinity….

"I….I….can't find his files….they…they are gone…" Jake stammered.

The two senior agents looked at him, then they glanced at each other….finally Oliver turned to him, "What do you mean…gone?"

Jake stood straight, now was his chance to prove himself. Kiki and Oliver where creating a name for themselves, young and dynamic, they were gradually becoming rising stars…if he was on their good sides….that would be his ticket to Washington

" deleted, I dunno really...but all gone..." he chirped.

"Fuck!" Kiki cursed out, "I need to see this for myself." She simply stated, "Let's check it out." She said.

The boy took it as an opportunity to tag along, he could show them his computer skills!

But Oliver held him back, "We can take it from here Jake…enough action for you for one day…dontcha think?"

Kiki nodded, "Next time, kiddo...k?"

Jake took the hint, slumping his shoulders and walking the other direction – he was that close….that fucking close.

Quickly he took up pace, his cell phone rang, "Y'ello…Jake witcha." He answered.

"Is it done?" a deep voice asked,

"Yeah….but the files were massive, took me almost two hours, yo!" Jake glanced around him, watching if the area was clear.

****A gentle chuckle was heard on the caller's line, "Good. We have deposited the requested amount…check your phone….added a bit of a tip for you as well….might as well appreciate one who clearly is under-appreciated. Check your phone once this conversation is done…."

"They underestimated me! I can hack through anything….but dem two underestimated me." Jake bitterly said.

"It happens…but keep your mouth shut….if word gets out…it's easy to trace from where it came...

Jake….it is that easy….and the result won't be that forgiving…."the older voice warned.

"I understand…but I need the cash…for college and stuff…"

'That's none of my business kid…but piece of advise, CIA ain't nothin' for people like you….ok…in a few seconds you will be able to trace my call….but as expected you ain't that good, kid. Take care of yourself…and remember…family first." The line went dead.

Jake mimicked the callers words, "Family first." Jake sneered, "What a retard."

He looked at the phone, indeed he had been trying to trace the call….but the device he used was new…no one knew about it….these people were experts.

he noticed there was no reception…desperately he needed to check the balance in his account.

He tried switching his phone off and back on, this proved to be unsuccessful. The 19 year old began to panic, perhaps it was a problem with the building, this had not been the first time he had experienced, low or no signal at all.

He rushed out of the building….

Once outside, the network bars on the phone appeared in full force, his emerald green eyes lit up, "Awesome!" he joyfully exclaimed.

A message appeared on his Iphone.

**The amount of USD 85 000 has been deposited today, your available balance is USD 85,187.60**

Jake couldn't believe his eyes, he wanted to scream into the air, he shuffled his dark brown hair, disbelief but pure happiness…he would celebrate with his foster parents! Yes this is what he would do…take them out to dinner and thank them for everything.

His phone beeped again. Another message from the bank….he glanced at it briefly but had to take another look - a closer one...for he wasn't too sure on what the hell he was reading.

**Amount of USD 20,000 has been credited today, your available balance is USD 65,187.60.**

**"**What the…." Jake couldn't even finish he was receiving multiple text messages, each showing a deduction of USD 20,000 and decreasing his available balance.

"Those fucking Fucktards!" he cursed into the air.

There was some commotion happening just around the corner, but Jake was too busy cursing at his phone and at the fact the he was being made a complete fool of.

The black laundry van practically slid round the corner, dragging the attention of most passer-bys.

Its speed was maddening and right in front of Camelot Police Station it came to screeching looks up, what the fuck was going on?The van's back door instantly slid open.

A man that clearly looked like Barack Obama appeared before Jake

"What the-"Jake wondered, confused about what seemed to be happening.

"Sorry Kiddo…you just had to fuckin' try to be such a smart ass…."and with that he pulled the trigger multiple times…

****  
>"Go! Go! Go!" the shooter urged, quickly he dropped the Obama mask on the gunned down Jake.<p>

People screamed, cowering in fear...

Kiki rushed out of the building, she noticed the Abercrombie shirt, the torn faded jeans and the red converse shoes...only one person came to mind.**  
><strong>  
>she screamed out his name in agony, "Jake!"Her partner followed after the van...it was pointless but Kiki didn't care, she fell unto the ground, rushing to Jake...<p>

"Stay put! Jake you can do it! You fucken hear me?" she takes in his hand, cradles his blood soaked hair, "Stay strong Jake!" turning around she screams, "Someone call 9-1-1...Please! Please! Help me!"

He looked at her, blood splattering out of his mouth, so much pain, he was in so much pain...but he needed to tell her...tell her, who was behind it all...

"I'll find them..you hear me? I'll find them and make em pay!" she sobbed, "They will pay!" she finally shrilled, rocking the boy who was struggling to remain alive...

The paramedics arrive, and the CIA agent is relieved "Thank God!Help him!"

They rush to Jake...but she notices them stop briefly.

"What is it?" she wildly challenges them, "What is it?"

One of them looks at his watch, "Time of death..."

The words die in the background...she had lost him...

****  
>Kiki did not know what was going on anymore, the muliple blue and white and red flashes of the sirens seemed to have distanced themselves from her.<p>

She could feel her partner's arm around her, slowly she turned to face him.

****  
>Shock, guilt and disappointment depicted on her, she spotted that she was covered in Jake's blood, instantly she began to struggle to break free from her partner's grip, but Oliver held her tight, refusing to let her go and allowing her to unleash all her fustration, anger and disappointment on him. <p>

A man tapped her, she turns to him, her eyes filled with hopelessness., "I require the deceased name? Mam..."

****

She would have slapped him for his gruffness, but the man was just doing his job, looking away from him, with a heavy voice she spoke out his name.**  
><strong>

"His name, officer is...Jake..."

Full name, mam?"

"Jake...Jake Mordred Drew..." finally...she burst into tears...finally.


	12. Tell Me Where the Good son lies

**Chapter 11: Tell me where the good son lies?**

_Ealdor_

_Gwen and I are glued to the TV screen, shocked and baffled we listen to the news of yesterday's shooting intensely._

_He was just a regular guy…and they shot him? Killed him…just like that? I wondered why? Perhaps he was somehow linked to our situation? Could it be?_

_But it couldn't have been._

_I look on as a footage of the CIA agent, Kiki appears before me. Gwen places her hand on my shoulder, "Look at her….she knows him…." She points out._

_Biting my lip, I shake my head, "Yes…perhaps he is a member of her team. She is very tough….to see her break like this…I guess, he meant a lot to her…."_

_Gwen is surprised, "You know her?"_

_I nod, "That's the agent, I told you about…the one that brought me in for questioning…"_

_"The one you called a heartless bitch?"_

_I nod once more, "...the same one that eventually helped me get to you." I look her in the eyes, and smile softly at her. She is a very beautiful woman indeed._

_She smiles back at me, "Your eyes-"_

_"What about my eyes?" I interrupt her suddenly, "I do not handle criticism too well, Gwen."_

_She hits me lightly on the shoulder, "There are your finest features, silly."_

_"And my ears?" I ask, trying very hard to batter my eyelashes._

_"Are you flirting with me?" she asks, squinting her eyes, if she was trying to threaten me, then that would have been considered an utter fail._

_"You started with my eyes. Who is making the move here?" I say defensively._

_She starts to hit me…real hard and I struggle to break free._

_"Gwen! Stop it! Gwen you AHHHHHH-" I scream in agony, surprised that she would actually go so low as to bite me._

_"You are such a drama queen, Merlin." Gwen exclaimed rolling her eyes. "And you taste like soap."_

_I pounce on her and we begin an innocent play fight. She is tiny and eludes every chance I get but the moment I catch her, I begin to tickle her relentlessly,_

_Gwen's laugh is infectious – I feel my heart skip a beat, she tried to push me away but I pull her close to me._

_Her tiny frame rests in my firm grip, she is no longer struggling to break free. Instead as I look down, our eyes meet and slowly my lips manage to form a gentle smile._

_The doors to the living room opened in haste._

_Quickly we parted….as I glanced up, I notice him coming in. He was wearing a hooded jacket, not his usual style, for he was a man that adhered to the latest fashion, he took of the hood immediately. ._

_"Arthur!" Gwen quickly exclaimed the minute she recognized him, arms wide open she ran towards him,_

_he took her in, twirled her around, his expression – joyous._

_"You made it!" he said, sounding very relieved,_

_I wondered to myself, whether he had spotted us earlier…nevertheless I opted to shrug it off._

_he approached me, delight written on his face, "Good to see you, Merlin."_

_"Were you followed?" I suddenly grasp that however good it was to see him- that he made it all together in one piece…we were nevertheless still in danger_

_Subconsciously I look alert and glance behind my friend._

_He rests his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly as if to reassure me… Arthur had that look, the look he gave me when he firmly believed everything was under control._

_My eyes are fixed, his eyes do not flutter, but I see he is convinced…convinced that no matter what would transpire, he would some how fix all of it._

_I wished to say more to him, but his gaze turned to Gwen, walking away from me, he took her hand and lead her away from the room._

_I heard him ask her, how she had been faring._

_She giggled, like a little girl would do, when completely smitten by an innocent crush._

_The door closed behind them…_

_I was left to myself…._

_Alone…..in the study. _

_Which on a normal day…I wouldn't have minded too much._

_I tilted my head, wondering to myself…why on earth I was feeling a bit "meh"?_

_surely I had not developed some feelings for the girl?_

_Could it be?_

_I shrugged my shoulders, pushing back the thoughts of Gwen….we had other things to worry about._

_The door burst open, and I looked up in full blown alert._

_But my mind became at ease, upon noticing who had stormed in._

_Lance Du Lac._

_"Merlin!" My friend seemed genuinely happy to see me, he patted me on the shoulder, "You are safe!….I was worried when they brought you in for questioning."_

_I smirk, "Ah yes, it is something I wish not to experience again." I say rather absent mindedly._

_"Still good to know you are out." Lance signaled me to come closer, his eyes scouting the room, as if weary that even though we were in my home, there was still a possibility that we were being watched, "They are looking for you." He suddenly whispers, "You and Arthur…no one knows about…Gwen."_

_I spot the raspy tone in his voice when he mentioned her name._

_"He told her almost everything." I say indifferently._

_"Everything?" he asked sounding very much in doubt._

_I look at him, uncertain, how much did Lance know? Did he know about the order and it's ways? Did he know of the Pendragon legacy? Did he know what the hell he was getting into?_

_I was not too sure, if he knew, so covering my eyes, I tell him plainly, "Not everything….but enough to know that starting from now…her life too, is in much danger."_

_Lance shook his head, "She would have been safer…if she had just stayed behind…I went through great lengths covering her."_

_Lance began to pace around me, he did not like when things did not go according to his plans, but he should have known by now, when it came to Arthur…one had to expect the unexpected and anticipate the unanticipated._

_"It is simple, Lance….he cares for her." I sigh out loud, "For only love makes us do stupid things." I say this finally before walking towards the exit._

_"Merlin?" Lance calls me out, causing me to stop and turn towards him._

_"What?"_

_He was facing the window, staring at the lawn where he noticed, Arthur and Gwen taking a stroll._

_"Care….is a lot different." He finally says,_

_I walk back to him, my eyes fall on Arthur and Gwen, Arthur is twirling her around and_

_I can hear him laugh, it is an enlightening laugh….one that I haven't heard since the passing of his mother….or even since…Morgana's breakdown…._

_No- Arthur Pendragon, had forgotten to laugh….always surrounded by advisors and people who reminded him that he was destined to be the family rock…he was destined to continue the Pendragon dynasty….their fortune laid in his hands….ever since I had known him this was all and everything that had been programmed in his mind._

_So seeing him laugh today, made my heart feel lighter, I was happy for him indeed…_

_"She does bring out the best in him…" I say, smiling at them._

_Lance turned around, "Yes…..but I can't stop thinking…."_

_"Thinking about what?"_

_Lance smiled, "That I met her first Merlin…." He let out a chuckle, taking a deep breath he turned to face the door, "But you know what?"_

_"What?"_

_He didn't look back but continued to speak, "We'd do anything for him….even if our own happiness is on the line…" Turning to me, I saw the sadness in his eyes, "anything…"he repeated._

_I thought for a bit, I was about to say more…that it was Arthur's destiny, but I held my tongue, "We can stop them from going any further, you know?" I pointed out. After all how many lovers have their friends to thank for- for an ill-fated ending?_

_But Lance shook his head, "He has never been this way…towards any woman."_

_I ponder on, "We have more escalating issues."_

_My older friend squeezes his forehead, I notice the dark circles under his eyes, he too has been tortured with sleepless nights._

_Nodding his head, he almost sounds as if suppressing his tears, "There is a way of ending all this…" he spoke fast, and in a very low manner._

_"You want to result in more blood shed?" I push on, curious to his reply….he didn't seem like the sort of person._

_"Uther was…" Lance leaned closer to me, "Uther was murdered…that is sure…I paid a fortune stopping it from coming out…."_

_I shake my head vehemently, "Lance, the police…they have a true report."_

_"That'll be taken care off…we have to make it…" he stops to check his surroundings, "we have to make it disappear…"_

_I nod in agreement, "Arthur must know none of this!" I quietly warn._

_Lance drew away from me instantly, he had a puzzled look to him, "He has to, Merlin!" he stated defiantly._

_I shake my head, "It will kill him…a lot…a lot was hidden from them." I quietly tell my friend._

_"You sound strange….you act like your soul purpose on this earth is to protect him from whatever harm…all I am saying is that the press cannot know the truth." He sighed, "I bribed some people here and there, made them swear to silence and all…"_

_Merlin shook his head, "As long as Morgana is not on our side….nothing well can go in our favor…."I quietly whisper._

_"What nonsense!" Lance exclaimed, "What are you saying…"_

_I shake my head, so Arthur did not trust him enough to tell him about the order…the intricate details of the order…and the soul purpose of it._

_"Uther was murdered by?" I ask, trying desperately to change the topic._

_He shrugged his shoulders, "I wish I knew…"_

_I nod, "did you pay these gentlemen to stay still?" I ask further._

_He smiles, "They can be trusted Merlin….we paid them generously to keep their mouths shut.."_

_I shrug my shoulders, "Not everyone can….there have been some murders…not relating to the Pendragon issue….but somehow I feel there might be a link."_

_Lance shook his head, he seemed convinced, "The boy had nothing to do with us…"referring to yesterday's incident at Camelot HQ._

_"How sure are you Lance?" I softly ponder, playing with the little stubbles of beard that was becoming evident in me, it was time for a much sought after shave._

_"very."_

_I nod, he turns and goes…and I opt to say more, "Lance?"_

_I hear him stop, my gaze remains fixed on the outskirts, "many years ago, we managed to breach into certain FBI files….remember? In a bid to hire you?" Lance _  
><em>had some cases with the FBI, cases that would not please a major corporation such as Pendragon Corp.. A few strings pulled here and there, by of course Arthur's minion – yours truly – myself…..made his employment possible…<em>

_I could hear him swallow hard, he was contemplating on playing dumb with me…but he knew me well, and wisely opted to understand what I was talking about,"Yes….a favor only Arthur knew about…"he pointed out._

_I shook my head, "I'm afraid Arthur had no idea of it…"_

_We are welcomed with more silence, I proceed, "He wanted you on board – no matter what cost- he didn't have to know everything…but we did what he asked for….shouldn't be hard to understand, having worked for him for almost 4 years…like you said…anything for him."_

_He smiled, "So you knew all this time?" Lance asked, biting his lower lip a habit he rarely displayed._

_"Of course…I arranged it! I kept Arthur in the loop and when it was all good to go, I told Arthur….just tell him, that before you sign, he would have to swear never to bring this up." I clasp my hands, "Voila! It had been indeed a wonderful choice."_

_Lance however did not feel as ecstatic as I did, his shoulder's fell and shrugging he blatantly asked, "The files were erased?"_

_I shook my head, "Not at all, hidden, but only certain people could access them, people we had bribed years ago and people who are loyal to the big P…."_

_Lance nodded, "But….?"_

_I circle around him, "We get an alert when some hacker is able to breach into the files…let me advise you that it isn't just your files we have….we have files of plenty. Uncountable!"_

_"Your point, merlin?' He is growing impatient, perhaps a little betrayed…._

_"You files were breached…." I state plainly. "the same day of the murder…"_

_"Location?" he asks._

_"Camelot Police station…" I say sounding ueberconfident._

_"So the police is on my case?" he calmly asks…._

_I wave my finger at him, "Not quite so, Lance….thats the thing. The files were deleted."_

_Lance looked at me in shock…"How?" he suddenly asked._

_I scratch my head, "No clue…."_

_Lance starts to chuckle, "Surely you don't think…I've gone rogue?"_

_I tilt my head, "have ya?"_

_He is surprised by my brashness, "You judge, Merlin…the Pendragons have been my family for years…I love each one of them – equally."_

_I stamp my foot on the ground, "But you cannot!"_

_My words echo across the hall._

_Quietly I repeat myself, "You cannot…there is a split…Arthur's family. Morgana….she has done something."_

_He turns away, "I will have to speak to Morgana personally….before I can action anything._

_Unbelievable- I think to myself. This man, may be powerful and may possess brilliant business acumen…but clearly – he was Pendragon's biggest puppet!_

_I clasp my hands together, it was now or never, it was time to tell Lance the truth about the order. Perhaps then will he understand the magnitude of what he is actually involved in._

_"There is something I will have to show you….." I calmly say leading him out of the room, "Something that will help you understand this family a bit more…"_

_It was well known in the company, that to every suggestion (except those coming from Arthur or Uther) Lance had something to question._

_This time, he did not…silently and almost solemnly, he followed me out of the study._

Camelot HQ

Kiki's CIA team retreated to their usual solace, the Magic room. This time, there was no suspect who had been brought in for questioning.

This time, Kiki stood in front of her team…speechless.

The Lance Du Lac files had all disappeared.

A few days ago there were in their hands, only a selected few had the access, but still…the files were there…

Now all of it seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth and the one person they could track, can no longer be contacted – Jake Mordred Drew.

Kiki shook her head, the team surrounded her. Each of them waiting patiently for the next decision either Oliver or her would take.

The news she heard this morning was not pleasant.

"We are leaving Camelot." She announced.

The rest of the team stood transfixed.

Clearing her throat, she continued, "The case has been dropped."

"On the son as well?" Another asked.

Kiki nodded, glancing around the magic room, she knew they were not happy about it, "Morgana is alive and is not pressing any charges. We were instructed to drop the case. I cannot go against our HQ."

"And what they did to Mordred justifies it all?" Someone else quipped.

Kiki sighed heavily, "I do as I am told….you should do the same…besides…we do not know who is responsible for…Jake."

She kept her arms folded, "I am sorry guys…the case is off….Merlin is a free man and so is Arthur….we keep the files as usual…and we only open them…should shit hit the ceiling."

No one said anything further, "Ok, Oliver…" she pointed at two others, "You stay behind, the rest…you fly out of Camelot tomorrow morning, drinks at the hotel later tonight, Oliver will let us know…we four will stay behind and pack up…..Thank you…."

She waited patiently for the rest of the team to leave. Three of her best were still in the room. Three of her best.

Oliver lit himself a cigarette, "You got somethin' more to say, boss?"

"Of course I do!" she signaled for him to hand her a cigarette, "No one messes with one of our own and gets away with it."

"You think, Pendragon's had something to do with it?" One of the two team members asked.

She glanced at them, "one way or the other."

Oliver only smirked, "You think Mithian and Elyan will accomplish the task?" he sounded unconvinced.

She looked over at her two team members, although not equipped with years of experience, they were perfect. They could infiltrate the Pendragon fortess easily.

"They will do just well." She stated reassuringly.

"How you gonna get them in?" Oliver challenged.

"Merlin doesn't know them…that should be easy enough. We pull a few strings here and there…Elyan joins their security team and Mithian….she can become much  
>closer."<p>

Kiki could sense that her plan was not convincing enough, but she had Kilgharrah backing her up…surely he wouldn't let her down.

"How will Mithian succeed?" Oliver challenged further.

Kiki smiled, "One of ours….will bring her in."

The room remained still, and Kiki smiled inwardly to herself, "You didn't think we wouldn't have someone on board that train already?" she laughed out loud, "Oliver! You amaze me sometimes."

Her partner shook his head, "Who…." He knew it wasn't Kilgharrah….who the hell was already on board?

Kiki shrugged her shoulders, "Only for you to find out…I will fill you in with the details later. " she turned to look at the other two members, "You guys need to get on with some study time….there are a lot of individuals involved, you need to know each and everyone inside and out."

"What about our insider?" Mithian asked.

"Soon…when the time is right, you will be briefed accordingly."

She clasped her hands, "Let's get moving shall we?"

They all walked out of the room, one by one. Only Oliver held her back, "You sure you know what you are doing?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, "I do….no one gets away with fooling us, Oliver. Merlin is laughing at us right now…but in the end, I'll fucking laugh last!"

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am truly grateful, suggestions are more than welcome as usual i can feel my creativity waning :)


End file.
